Musha of the Leaf village
by Justamomentinthewoods
Summary: ya this story follows shikatema's daughter. its my first story yay :D musha the daughter runs away to suna when things dont work out in the leaf village rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

ok hey my friends and i got bored one day and we made little naruto characters that we picked out like my friend alex is neko, my other friend tori and so on. i was musha and i decided to elaborate

this is my first story on here so tell me what you think

**DISCLAIMER:**i do not own naruto but if i did it would be awesome possum

"bye mom," Musha said stepping onto the dusty road

"Bye mom," Musha said stepping onto the dusty road. If she didn't hurry she would be late and Iruka-sensi wouldn't like that.

"Bye kick all the other kids' butts on the test," her mom waved her spiky blonde hair practically glowing.

" I will," Musha laughed. Today all the academy students are going to take the Genin test. The test sounded easy from the way mother and father spoke about it. Then once we get our headbands, we'll be put into teams. Musha didn't know many people at the academy besides Iruka-sensi. That was probly due to the fact the last time someone teased her about her tall spiky hair, he ended up in the hospital. Musha adjusted her fan. She loved her fan; it was like her mother's. Her mother's was white with three purple dots on it. Musha's was a deep purple with three white dots on it. She did much of the same jutsu as her mom. Though she had some shadow jutsu from her father. Musha loves to play shogi with her father, even though she doesn't win any of the many times they've played, its still fun.

She caught sight of the academy and broke into a run, barely getting in the door when Iruka-sensi called for the class' attention. Sensi gave her a look that said " late AGAIN!" , but Musha went and sat at the back of the room like always not really caring.

" Alright class as you all know today you'll be taking the Genin test," Iruka began," you may stay out here and practice, when I call your name follow me into the testing room, got it?'

" Yes Iruka-sensi," the class moaned.

" Alright begin," with that Iruka went behind his desk to get a clipboard with the class' names on it.

I leaned back in my chair, it would be a little while before Sensi got to the Ns. I looked over and say everyone crowed around something. I got up and elbowed through the crowd. None other than Neko Uchiha stood there showing off her sharingan ability.

" Well if it isn't he red-eyed wonder," I snorted, I got that comeback from my dad, and it came in handy a lot.

" Nara this circle is for ninjas only not little wanna-bes," Neko spat. Her little posse began to snicker at me. I felt my face go red with anger.

" I bet I could kick your ass any day Uchiha," I replied.

" Bring it,"

"Gladly,"

" Outside after class,"

" Oh to chicken to do it now," I growled at her, there was some laughing and some disapproving clicks but everyone waited for Neko's response.

" Hyuga, Tori," Iruka called, he was already to the Hs how did that happen?

" Musha I propose we wait till we are full fledged ninjas, or at least till I am.

I bubbled up with anger and I didn't notice what I was doing till halfway through the action. I had my hands on my iron fan and was pulling it from my red ribbon tied around my waist. I opened it with such speed, it made my head spin. I grabbed it firmly and raised it up in a quick movement. Neko tried to miss my wind gust but wasn't able to and her and her little pose where sent flying into the wall. That's when Iruka-sensi came in.

I was yelled at for a while and eventually Iruka-sensi decided I had to be the last person to take the test. Personally I don't see that as much of a punishment but what was in store for me would have trumped all punishments combined.

I walked in the testing room where Konohamure-sensi was sitting at a small desk in front of a large open area in the room. I stood in the middle of the open area and waited for instruction, something I rarely do.

" Okay, Nara, Musha is it?" Konohamur asked lazily. Right there he reminded me of my dad, which reminded me that I was on huge trouble tonight.

" Okay perform the Shadow Clone Jutsu," Sensi said.

I put my hands up in the sign for the jutsu. I concentrated my chakra and I said " Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Then there was another me beside me looking a little bored.

" good job," Sensi said," you may leave."

" I exited the door, but not before I plucked up a leaf village headband. I entered where the rest of the class was.

" alright," Iruka said when he spotted me," we'll announce teams tomorrow," then to me he said," I need a word with you."

I followed him behind his desk as he dismissed the class. While waiting for the new Genin to leave I tied my headband around my neck.

Once we where alone Iruka began," Musha you gotta work on your temper

I can't have you fighting other students like that."

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensi it'll never happen again," _NOT_ I added silently.

" You know Musha you remind me a little of Naruto," Iruka said.

" Naruto as in Naruto Uzamaki, as in the Hokage?" I said a little stunned. Naruto was a great ninja, I didn't know I was anything like him.

"yes like Naruto the Hokage," then Iruka started to laugh," when he was a student he was always in all sorts of trouble," his laughing died down," he was always picking fights with Saskue Uchiha," _big surprise there_ I added in my mind.

" Well don't worry Shikamaru and Temari head home and behave your self,"

"Bye Iruka-sensi," I said as I turned on my heel and left still waiting for the horrible punishment to come tomorrow.

so tell me what you think and if i made any mistakes and give me suggestions for the next chapter if u have any :)


	2. Chapter 2

ya chapter 2

I DONT OWN NARUTO ya but if i did it would rock

ENJOY!!

"WHAT!!," Musha couldn't believe it! On her squad was made up of herself, Uizmakie Ko, and none other than Uchiha Neko.

Ko was naruto's son and he seemed a little scared, but I thought his ablilties where awesome. Since his mother is Hinata he has the Byukagan. Which in my opinion is freaking awesome, Neko on the other hand was ridiculous. ," UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES AM I GOING TO BE ON A TEAM WITH THAT DORK!!"

"Musha, you've been paired now deal with it it!," Iruka shouted.

I slumped back in my chair to pout when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Ko.

" its okay Musha, I'm sure you'll get along eventually," Ko smiled.

" thanks Ko, but she…shes such a spoiled little princess," I ran out of mean comebacks by that time and was just embrassing myself.

"well we'll have plentiy of time together," Ko laughed.

I started to think, no one ever talks to me much less comfort me, I had a feeling I be friends with Ko, but not with the wicked witch of the west on a team with me.

"alright students wait here for your Sensis to arrive," Iruka said to the class.

Ko sat next to me and talked about random things. Whenever I made eye contact with him his cheeks got the slightest hint of pink in them. That's werid. I looked around and discovered Ko, Neko, and I where the only ones left. I stared at the door not knowing who would come through. Eventually, after about fifteen minutes staring at the door it finaly opened and in walked a man with crazy white hair and a mask that covered all of his face except his right eye. He was Kakashie, the only Genin that he passed on was Naruto Uzamakie, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. Neko being the daughter of Sakura and Sasuke would have his favor. Ko being Naruto's son would be in his favor. I however would not be. Shikamaru was taught by Asuma Saritobi who died when Shikamaru was a chunin. Then Temari was taught by a man in Suna. I felt more alone then, than I ever had. Kakashie was practically Ko and Neko's family. I saw Ko stand up and I followed suit. I truged down the stairs after Ko and followed Kakashie out into the academy's yard.

" okay well lets get to know each other," Kakashie started," Neko you can go first."

Oh my god he knew her by name. My pit of hopelessness opened wider and made me clutch my arms infront of me to keep myself together. Ko layed a comforting hand on my back.

" I'm Neko Uchiha," she began," im the daughter of two of your own students and I have already mastered the sharigan."

I managed to snort my disappoval even though I was torn up inside.

"Ko you go next," Kakashie said.

" Well I'm Ko Uzamakie, I ..uh," Ko stumbled to a stop and blushed.

"Alright how about you," Kakashie nodded towards me.

A knot tightened in my stomach. I can't belive I'm getting worked up like this. I gathered my courage and sat up straight and put my hands to my sides.

" I'm Musha, I'm the daughter of Temari and Shikamaru, and I can kick Neko's ass any day," I proudly ended. I got through it yay!

" alright im Kakashie…yaaa," Kakashie mumbled," alright meet me in the traing grounds tomorrow at six in the moring, oh and don't eat breakfast or dinner, you'll puke."

Did Kakashie really think we weren't going to eat. I mean without breakfast or dinner you won't have any energy. So screw Kakashie I'm eating.

Then Kakashie left. I stood up, Neko was already half way across the yard. I pulled out a kunai from my weapons pouch.

" Hey Neko," I yelled. Then I threw the kunai at her.

She turned around in time to see the knife coming towards her. Then there was a blur and Kakashie stood in front of Neko holding the kunai.

" Lets save our weapons for tomorrow," he said and shot a glare towards me. He threw the kunai back. I stood there unmoving knowing the kunai would miss me. As I predicted it periced the ground right next to my foot.

" work on your aim," I whispered only to myself, for Kakashie was already gone.

" Musha, I'll walk you home if you'd uh like," Ko stuttered.

" Sure," I agreed. What was up with Ko. He acts all werid, hmm must be a guy thing.

Ko walked with me the whole way home, and turned to go to the Hokage building.

"Ko," I said, he whirled around to listen," thanks."

Then I went inside, i wanted to play shogi real badly. Plus dinner would be ready soon and I was going to eat.

ya review tell me if i have mistakes and i most likely misspelled a lotta crap. tell me what u think :) it'll get better i promise :)


	3. Chapter 3

"wheres Kakashie-sensi

"Wheres Kakashie-sensi!!" Neko whined.

" Proubly hiding from your ugly mask, wait that's your face," I teased.

" Shut up Musha!,"

"I was just stating the facts," I laughed.

"Guys Sensi is coming," Ko warned.

" Sorry a black cat crossed my path," Kakashie said when he walked over to us.

" bull," I whispered under my breath.

" Alright today's misson is to get these two bells from me," Kakashie said, then he held up two bells," by noon."

" easy enough," Neko snorted.

I started evaluating the situation, Kakashie is a Jonin, former ANBU. I did research last night on him. He has a sharigan eye for his left, that's why its covered all the time. He won't have to use it of course, we are all new Genin. He could take us out easy.

" Alright begin," Kakashie announced.

I instantly ran into the trees. If we wanted the bells we would have to take him by surprise. I looked back at the little clearing. Ko had run off somewhere, but Neko stayed. She was fighting with Kakashie already.

That cocky idiot! She could never take him, even if she where born with the sharigan mastered.

I made a clone and made her sneak out behind Kakashie. She lunged for his belt where the bells where but got kicked away and poofed into smoke. Neko had retreated, and Kakashie pulled out a book. I darted to a tree behind Sensi and climbed up it. I grabbed my fan and opened it. I swung it across my body sending a huge gust of wind towards Kakashie. The book fell out of his hand and I sent another gust of wind that picked to book up with its strength and brought it to my tree.

Kakashie eyed my tree. Then kunai showered down on my hiding place. I kneeled on my open fan and pushed of from the branch I had been standing on. Flying on the fan was something my mother taught me, it became useful every now and then. When I was close to the ground and out of the kunai's way I jumped off my fan. I put my right hand in front of me and used my left to hold my fan up. I leaned towards my right hand. My battle stance. Kakashie just stood there, I took his book out from behind my back where I put it and daggled it in front of me. Kakashie's eye widened a tiny bit, which made me smirk. I saw Ko come out of hiding and was creeping up on Kakashie from behind. Unfortunately Kakashie saw me look and whirled around to take on Ko. I saw my chance and stuck my fan in the earth. I kneeled in front of it and did a hand sign. The Shadow Possession Jutsu.

Kakashie saw my shadow move and jumped out of the way. I saw a bell where he had just been standing. I lunged for it. Only to feel Kakashie come down on me. I closed my eyes. When I opened them I was to my neck in dirt. Kakashie was no where to be seen. Ko was still standing there though.

" Ko!," I yelled," a little help?"

Ko came over. He examined my prison. He dug through the dirt till he got a hold on my shoulders. He pulled me up till I was only waist deep. I pushed on my hands and climbed out of the hole.

" I can't belive you feel for that," Neko's voice rang out from the trees.

I immediately picked up a fan nearby and ran into the woods. I heard Ko's voice yell in pain. I turned in the direction and ran. I ran for a good 5 minutes when I relized I had made a circle. I thought for a second. I was trapped in Genjutsu. I racked my brain for the release jutsu. I couldn't rember. How was I suppose to get free. I started trying jutsu I thought might be it. By the 12th time I was in a different place and the sun was almost at its highest. Crap. We had to get the bells by noon. I ran out into the clearing where Ko was holding a bell and beaming with pride.

" How, how did you get that," I questioned.

" I used some Genjutsu my dad taught me,"

my pit of loneliness opened again. The jutsus that my dad had taught me didn't work. I had about half an hour to get a bell. I had one more jutsu I could use, but I haven't mastered it yet. I saw Kakashie pop up behind me and I turned around and flew my hands up into a sign.

" Shadow Straggle Jutsu!" I said. I saw shadow hands slither along the grass to Kakashie. Sensi kept jumping out of the way. I silently cursed the grey haired man. I pushed my shadow to the limit of ability. Sweat rolling down my face. My knees starting to give way. I managed to get one shadow hand on Kakashie. I reached up to his belt, the shadowy fingertips brushing the metal. I couldn't handle it, my knees buckled, I fell to the ground, breaking off my jutsu. I breathed heavily.

" Well," Kakashie said after a moment. He didn't even sound like he had just been in a fight, " its noon. Neko come out. All of you follow me."

Neko jumped out of the bushes and ran over to Sensi. I stayed on the ground. I had failed my mission. Sensi proubly just gave the bell to Ko and woud've given one to Neko if she had come out of hiding. I felt rage rush through me. Ko's hand touched my shoulder.

" Are you okay Musha?," Ko asked concerned.

" No!" I snapped and instantly regretted my words, but they flew from my mouth without control, " I'm stuck on a team with a Sensi that picks favorites and I'm the only one not liked. I hate it, I'm just going to…run away, ya that's what I'll do."

With that I stood up got my fan, not daring a glimpse at Ko, and started running for the edge of the training grounds.

I heard Ko's yelling behind me but I didn't turn back. I thought of where to run to. I looked on my jacket. On my right arm it had the Nara family symbol, and the Leaf village symbol. I ripped the Leaf Village symbol of the sleeve and threw it behind me. I looked to my left arm where the Sand Village symbol was. That's when I deiced. I was running away to Suna.


	4. Chapter 4

yay it gets cool :)

i dont own naruto blah blah ya you know the drill enjoy the fanfic

I decided that if I wanted to run away than I needed some supplies

I decided that if I wanted to run away than I needed some supplies. So I swung by my house. I slowly opened the door and saw that Shikamaru and Temari's shoes were gone. I went in slipped out of my own shoes and ran up stairs. I entered my room and pulled a backpack off of a peg by the door. I began throwing things into it. I put a first aid kit, some food (I had some in my room for cases such as these), and a scroll. I pulled my fan off and sealed in it in the scroll. It wasn't likely I could get away with a large fan on my back. After doing so I felt the weight of the day fall down on me. I was running on empty and didn't seem to notice. The run to my house, the fight with Kakashie, everything I had just then became crystal clear. Including the fact I was running away from home.

I pulled off the ribbon used to hold my fan in place and threw it into the bag. I threw my coat, the one I just tore the leaf symbol patch off of, in the bag too. I changed my Nara family emblem shirt to a long sleeved netting shirt and a black t-shirt. I changed my shorts to a black skirt that came to just above my knees, and put netting shorts under them.

I saw in a picture somewhere, of a woman named Anko once. I thought her outfit was completely awesome. So I went out and got shin protecters like hers. That was about three years ago. I thought the shin protecters would be good for my disguse and put them on. I changed my one dark brown spiky ponytail to two low pigtails (also spiky). I then pulled a large straw hat off the wall above my bed. It had been a gift from uncle Kankuro from my ninth birthday. It could hide my face, and shield me from the sun. I placed the hat on my head and threw my pack over one shoulder. I needed to hurry, theres no telling how long it would take to start looking for me.

I hurried down the hall way when I noticed something glisten in the dim light on a table in the hall. I went over to look and saw my father's chakra blades. My father had taught me how to use them. I looked at the shiny metal blades, my reflection stared back. My brown hair, my lavender eyes. My eyes were unusual, but people rarely got close enough to me to notice. The odd combo of Shikamaru's brown eyes and Temari's teal. I put the blades in my pack and started down the stairs talking two steps at a time. I slipped into my shoes and swung the door open. Taking in everything about my former home. I then stepped out and closed the door behind me and started towards the gate.

I weaved threw the people of Konoha and reached the gates, they where open for people doing trade and for ninjas to leave on missions. I walked threw the gates and then darted into the forest. Not looking back at the place I had sworn to protect as a ninja. Then I relized my headband. I stopped and untied the cloth. I ran back to the gate and threw it, leaving it in the village where all the bad memorys belonged.

I ran threw the forest till night had crept up from al sides. I had already summonded my fan and placed it on my back with my ribbon. I jumped from the trees to the ground. I layed my fan against a tree trunk and started eating some ramen from my pack. I leaned next to my fan. I thought about how far I had gotten. If my calculations were correct I was about half way to Suna. Still another two days travel. I layed my head against the trunk. Falling asleep instantly from the hard day.

It was the third day of travel to Suna. I had about a fourth of the way to go. I was so lost in my thoughts that I hardly saw a trip line set up. I examined the string. I jumped over it and contuined my journey. Then I saw something move from the corner of my eye. I grabbed my fan swung it open and entered my battle stance. A puppet came out and was facing me. So my opponent was a puppeteer. I knew what those where uncle Kankuro was one. He had three puppets, Ant, Crow, and Chamelion. I hadn't ever seen this puppet before. The puppet held a large katana, and was proubly filld with deadly poison, and other traps put into puppets. It rushed at me. I swung my fan around sending a gust of wind at the puppet. It got trapped in the whirlwind, and an arm flew off. I closed my fan and lunged at the doll. I hit the puppet's torso and I heard some cracking. The puppet held up an open palm reveling a spout. Fire burst out of the spout. I jumped back away from the flames. I opened my fan and blew the flames back towards the puppet. I heard the sound of paper being tore. I looked and saw kunais cutting threw my fan. I gasped. This was my fan. The one I've had for almost all my life, and some guy thinks he can come in and destroy it! I was furious. I threw the fan down and jumped up into the branches of the trees. Waiting for the puppet to follow. i pulled out my chakra blades and sent my chakra threw them. the puppet came up and I cut it into four pieces with a wipe of both blades. I heard rusling from the bushes to my left and whirled around to face them. another puppet came out and I cut threw it to. I cut it down till there was just tiny piecies. I felt a blade perice the skin of my right shoulder. Half of the first puppet was hold the katana again and had cut me. I cut it into bits with great difficulty. When the puppets were both defeated and all was quiet I yelled out.

" SHOW YOURSELF," I yelled.

A figure dressed in all black appreared. He had a mask on and his headband covered his forehead. He was a sand ninja.

" so why the hell did you attack me!," I yelled at the ninja," I don't have time to play dolls with you!"

The figure flitched.

" a restricted area, and there not dolls, and you detoryed them," the figure went from annoyed to a little sad.

" Well you destroyed my fan, we'll call it about even, and I didn't know this was resticted!," I said.

" oh ya right you'd love to get your hands on the scroll," the figure said.

Scroll what scroll I thought.

" I don't know what your talking about," I said. I knew this guy was dangerous so I sent my shadow, I split it in two and surroned him.

" Ya right," he said , then he started at my left arm. I don't know whats so cool about the left arm of my jacket, besides the cool patchs but this guy was really into the arm," Where, where did you get that patch."

He started forward and I hit him with my shadow. He froze dazed and confused.

" what did you do I can't move," he said suddenly filled with rage.

" Its called shadow posstion jutsu," I teased him. He had a shocked look on his face, as far as I could tell from through the mask.

" how is this possible," he whispered to himself.

" what are you talking about?" I questioned.

" release me and I'll show you," he said.

I hesitated, then relised him. Suddenly I couldn't move. This was the work of a shadow technique. Only Naras could do that though. He had an evil look on his face and steppe forward. I stepped forward with him against my will. He closed the gap between us. He held a chakra blade to my throat.

" Ha trusting strangers you fool," he sounded youthful, about my age. It was strange. Though he didn't know I had built up resitantnce from shadow techniques with my dad. He seriously wasn't smart. I held a chakra blade to his throat too. He seemed to forget that fact. I used my other hand and pulled his mask off. I wanted to see the man I would kill. I gasped. He let go of the shadow that had "held" me and grabbed my hat. He pulled it off. Proubly to get even again. He gasped to. I studied his face. Same structure, same spiky brown hair. Same lavender eyes. He was a copy of me. He was a boy version of me.

He , was my twin.

* * *

shocking i know


	5. Chapter 5

so hey i'm soooooo happy i got this posted before alex killed me :D

so like enjoy (oh ya i was in a uber rush sooo alex wouldn't send the ninja cats)

DISCLAMIER: i do NOT own naruto but if i did: sasori would have totally lived!!!!!!

P.S.: this is from Neko's point of view in case you didn't get that from reading the thing lol

* * *

"Kakashie-sensi!!!!!" I heard Ko yell," SENSI!!!!!!! SENSI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

then I saw a boy with a crop of wild blonde hair barreling towards Kakashie-sensi and me.

"What is it Ko?," Kakashie asked," and w. He had something in his hand I couldn't make is Musha?"

I looked around, it wasn't till Kakashie-sensi brought it up had I noticed that Musha wasn't anywhere in sight.

" She, s-she," Ko stuttered out of breath," She ran away," Then Ko held up the object in his hand. It was a patch I had seen on Musha's coat, it had the symbol for the leaf village on it.

I looked at Kakashie in time for a quiet word to slip from his lips, so silently I almost couldn't hear it.

The word was Sasuke.

I had no idea what my dad had anything to do with Musha running away from the village.

" Ko go tell your father what happened of you see Kiba, Neji or any other Jonin tell them what has happened and meet me at the gates," Kakashie said," Neko," he turned towards me," get your mother and father tell them and meet us at the gates, and get Kiba, Neji, and so on, I'll get Temari and Shikamaru."

I started running for the end of the training grounds towards my house, I had to ask my father what he had to do with this, I didn't like being kept in the dark.

I ran down the streets of Konoha at top speed. Only pausing once to tell Lee-Sama that I didn't need a youthful hug.

I turned down my street, almost running into about ten people.

Finally I reached my house, I swung the door open and ran through the house, not even bothering to take off my shoes.

At last found people. My older brother Hiro, and my younger brother Itachi, having a staring contest.

" Hey Hiro, Itachi wheres-" but I was cut off

" Shhhhhhh," Hiro said holding up an index finger signaling that I should wait.

"Arggg," I walked over to my brothers and snapped my fingers in front of both their faces. They both blinked and lunged back at the unexpected noise.

"Alright I won, now wheres mom and dad!" I almost yelled at them.

" Out back in the garden," Itachi said, pouting a little.

I turned away and ran towards the back door hearing a " I hope your happy" call from Itachi, and Hiro.

Gosh, dosen't Hiro have more important things to do than have staring contests with a seven year old! I mean he is sixteen, and in the ANBU. He should have something to do!

I thought about this while I searched through the bushes and flowerbeds of the backyard for mom and dad. I finally resorted to climbing up a tree. I concentrated some chakra in my feet. I ran towards the nearest tree, putting to much strength into it and making a dent in the wood.

If I wasn't in such a rush I would have stuck my hands in my pockets and walked away whistling.

But I was in a rush, so I climbed the tree the old fashion way. I got onto the highest branch and looked over our garden.

I saw Sakura and Sasuke over by a rosebush. I jumped out of the tree and ran towards the bush. When I came close I found a wall of bushes blocking my path. Geez, Sakura went a little over board with the garden. I stepped back then burst into a run crashing through the bush and landing at the feet of my father.

" Neko what have we said about destroying the garden," Sasuke said plucking a leaf out of my hot pink hair.

" Dad!" I yelled jumping to my feet," Kakashie-sensi needs you and mom. We need to meet him at the gate,"

" whoa hold on honey why does Kakashie need us?" Sakura asked.

" Musha ran away," I said.

Sakura's face fell and her eyes glanced quickly at Sasuke. Sasuke just put his head down resting his chin on his chest and slouching.

" Come on!!!!!!," I yelled tugging at both of their arms.

" Okay alright!, let me just get some medical supplies and such I'll be right out," Mom said. Then she jogged towards the house.

"Um Dad," I said touching his arm again.

" I thought you said you didn't like Nara, Musha," Sasuke said snapping his head back up to meet my gaze.

" Well," I used my quick thinking and thought of something," with Musha missing team 7 isn't full, thus making Ko and I ineligible to sompete in the next Chunin Exams."

I started to think why did I care of Musha left, she hates me about as much as I hate her. Why would I care at all about that stupid girl with the stupid fan who is going to get herself killed in the stupid forest. Then I thought of something a little more interesting.

"Dad why would it be that the first thing out of Kakashie's mouth would be your name after hearing Musha had an away," I questioned.

He was silent.

We had began walking towards the gate and he kept his eyes on the road in front of him.

" Chance of being Chunin on the line!" I said hoping that would get him to confess.

He looked up.

" Alright, when I was your age, I-," he looked down for a moment then back up," I ran away from Konoha to seek power to avenge my clan, by killing my older brother Itachi cause he killed our clan," Sasuke said in a rush, probably hoping it would hurt less that way.

After that I ran into a cart, since I was staring in awe at my father.

" now why in the world would you keep THAT from me!" I said rubbing my head as I looked up at him from my place sitting on the ground," you of all people should know I hate being left in the dark about something," I said pouting.

" Come on," Sasuke said lending me a hand while smiling at my pouting," we have to find Musha, chance of being a Chunin is on the line.

* * *

ya like omg sasuke smiled :)

so tell me what you think good bad w/e ya


	6. Chapter 6

yep chapter 6 it sucks a little less.

**DISCLAMIER: ya if i owned naruto do you think i would be here?**

* * *

How could my father keep my clan's whole history from me!!! I'm going to get back at him. I thought about this while running to the gate at the edge of Konoha. I had refused to take to my father at all the rest of the way. He didn't seem to notice.

"Shikamaru! I don't care what you say she's my daughter too I'm going!" I heard Temari scream at Shikamaru. After her out burst she slouched over an object in her hand. I walked a little closer and say the sunlight glisten off of metal.

It was a headband.

It was a leaf headband.

It was Musha's headband.

Shikamaru put a comforting hand on Temari's shoulder, who shrugged it off.

"Neko-chan!" I heard someone call. I spun around at the sound of my name and saw Ko running towards me with a man running behind him. I squinted in the intense afternoon sun and saw the Hokage running towards me. My mouth fell open till I remembered Ko was Naruto's son.

I looked at everyone gathered by the gate. Sakura had joined Shikamaru, and Temari. Kakashie was reading. I saw Kiba jog up with Akamaru. I saw Neji Hyuga begin talking to Kiba about something and Neji's daughter, Tori Hyuga jump around all over the place. Tori was in my class, and my age, why was she acting like a 5 year old? The answer was beyond me.

" okay who all is going to find Musha," Naruto said when he made it over to us.

Everyone raised their hand.

"Uhhhhhhh I don't think everyone can go, believe it!" Naruto said scratching his head.

" Hey Naruto you need to stay and do paperwork besides you owe me for the time Shikamaru didn't let me go to bring-," Sakura stopped short and glanced at Sasuke.

So I learned another part of my father's dark past.

" Well fine but Ko is going with you all," Naruto said nudging Ko towards Sakura.

"Well alright lets go," Kiba said.

"um _where_ exactly are we going," I questioned.

Kiba opened his mouth but closed it and began thinking. Then Tori stood up in front of everyone.

" We need to go somewhere that she is probably familiar with," Tori began." Maybe someplace with relatives."

I heard Temari cough a "suna"

" Some place she knows well," Tori contuined.

"Suna," Neji, Shikamaru and Kiba coughed.

" Some place far away from here," Tori said putting a finger on her shin thinking hard.

Suna Ko, Kakashie and Sakura coughed "Suna"

" Are yall sick or something?" Tori said putting her hands on her hips then raising a finger," maybe we should check with the Mist Village-"

Neji put a restraining hand on her mouth.

" we are going to Suna," Temari said.

" Alright lets go," Kakashie said.

Then we all began walking out of the leaf village, leaving Naruto behind.

" So Suna is about a 3 days time from here," Kiba asked.

" ya , but that's if she went to Suna," Kakashie said.

" Kiba can you pick up a scent to follow," Neji asked.

" I'll try," Kiba said.

I started thinking, drowing out Tori's rambling about a fish that she found in her room.

Why exactly did Musha run. Did she have a horrible past or something. I have noted that she never has any friends around. Did she run because she felt she wasn't wanted?

I ignored Tori and moved towards the back of our group where father was walking alone.

" Um dad," I began and he looked up," you know how you said that you left the village."

" Do we have to discusses this now Neko," Sasuke said then looked up at the big blue sky.

" Well I don't like to be left out, I want, no I need to know," I persisted.

" Fine you have a right to know," Sasuke groaned," I left Konoha to go to Orochimaru, I think they talked to you about him at the academy, to get power to kill Itachi, who killed the whole Uchiha clan except me."

I couldn't help it, I giggled. The the giggle turned into a full out laugh.

" Whats so funny," Sasuke said, pulling his brows together.

" Sorry I'm imaging Itachi killing everyone, its funny," I chuckled.

Sasuke thought for a moment then began to chuckle with me.

" Hey guys I caught Musha's scent," Kiba roared from the front then began running towards the trees.

Everyone followed his lead, jumping up into the trees.

"Its pretty fresh, we might catch her before sunset," Kiba said he smiled smugly, then stepped down on a branch in front of him.

" NO!!!!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed but it was to late, Kiba tripped on a line of string strung across the branch.

Then explosions sounded from all around us. How come no one noticed till it was to late?!?! I covered my head with my arms while bits of bark and other debris swirled around. I was forced in all different directions by different explosions. I then slipped and fell of the branch I had been standing on and fell to the forest floor. I was caught by someone and looked to see who it was. Thankfully it was my father and not some enemy ninja.

" Get out of the trees!" Sasuke growled in my direcxtion when he put me down.

" But-" I tried to argue.

" NOW!"

I ran towards a direction I thought to be the road but I wasn't quite sure. Then I sensed Tori's chakra and I ran towards it.

"Tori!" I said when I found her," Wheres the road."

She closed her eyes for a second, then opened them. Viens around her eyes popped up and she pointed towards north and I ran with her close behind.

When we got to the road we saw Ko and Sakura there.

" Are any of you hurt," my mother asked us.

" No," I replied," what was that."

" I'm not sure, obviously a trap but for who and who did it," Sakura asked herself.

Then I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I spun around the same time Tori and Ko did. A ninja poped out and he was wearing a leaf village headband, he had his hands up.

" I'm so sorry," he said," we set up a trap for a missing ninja that passed by one of our trip lines early and you all got caught I'm very sorry and so are my teammates they went to tell the others."

" Oh the its just a big misunderstanding, its okay," Sakura soothed the nervous ninja.

Then my father popped out and kicked the ninja in the torso.

"Sasuke Uchiha!!!!!!!" Sakura yelled.

Man I was hoping for a real fight not just some misunderstanding, this was my first real mission as a Genin and no fights yet. Plus we just lost about an hour of travel thanks to these ninja. Time we will never make up. We could be here all day. At times like these I think about what it is liked not to have a super weird life where your teammates runs away one their first mission, your parents have hidden their dark past from you and you get to hear Tori's random rambling.

God help us all.


	7. Chapter 7

ya i know its short and i added a lot of crap, but my fingers were falling off i was so cold, so just deal with it!

DISCLAMIER:ya i dont own naruto and all that good stuff, you know what Gaara is going to do the disclaimer!

Gaara: i'll kill you all!

ya thank you gaara now the story :D

* * *

Musha POV

" Well my name is Musha Nara," I said. My twin and I had stopped trying to kill each other and figure out what was going on here.

" My name is Naito of the Sand," he said eyeing," where did you get that patch," he said nodding towards my left arm.

" Which one? " I asked.

" The one on the bottom."

The lower patch on my left arm was one I had made when I was seven or so. It was the symbol on Uncle Kankuro's shirt. A circle, half yellow and half red. It wasn't very good but I wore it anyway.

" I made it," I said, still trying to catch my breath after that fight, and holding holding the cut on my right shoulder with my left hand.

" Is it a certain design of anything," he persisted.

" Its on my Unlce's shirt, why," I said a little annoyed. What is it about the patch that has anything to do with figuring out why we have the same face.

" Whats his name," he said slowly his eyes growing wider by the second.

" Kankuro-"

" Oh my gosh!" Naito burst out. He jumped to his feet and started pacing.

" What is it," I said even more annoyed.

" Kankuro is the name of my father," he said only pausing in his pacing for a second.

"Kankuro! Well if he had been your 'father' for all these years then he must know something!" I practically yelled while jumping up to my feet.

" Ya lets go question the heck out of him," Naito said, an evil smirk playing with his features, or rather MY features.

" By the way," I began when we started running threw the trees toward Suna and Kankuro," you owe me a fan."

,,,,,,,*,,,,,,

Neko's POV

I tried to dirft off to the land where the only danger was that Candy Mountain might have a Snickers avalanch, but my attempts were futile.

I stood up on the hard ground and began pacing in the moonlight. The rest of my search party was fast asleep. I was stopped mid-step when I heard someone mumble in their sleep. It was Temari. I tip toed a little closer to see if anything she said meant anything.

" No," She mumbled twitching in her sleep," I want them both."

I want both, both of what. These thoughts danced in my head as I listened intently on Temari's next words.

" Naito, Naito!!!" Temari almost yelled out," Musha, Naito, Musha." Then her mumbles where down graded in worried snores.

Who was Naito, and how was it connected to Musha.

I would figure it out tomorrow, for now I am dead tired.

…….*…….

Musha's POV

We arrived at Kankuro's pretty late. Naito knocked on the beige door.

Kankuro opened almost instantly.

" Naito your home finally, oh and you brought one of your little fri-" Kankuro's face fell when he saw me standing there beside Naito," ends…"

Then he closed the door. I began pounding on the door.

" Uncle Kankuro! You open up this instant!," I shouted.

" No ones home!" a muffled yell came to my ears.

" CHICKEN!" I screamed.

" I'll break down the door Kankuro, if that's even your real name!" Naito yelled.

Kankuro finaly opened the door again with defeated look on his face.

" Kankuro _is_ my real name, come in you two," He said.

We entered the house. I actually have no memory of coming in Uncle Kankuro's house in my younger years. Probably because they didn't want me to see my mini-me.

" Alright Kankuro we need answers!" Naito told Kankuro once inside the home.

" And a new fan," I added.

" That was your own fault at any rate _you _owe _me_ 2 puppets!" Naito argued.

" Oh no I don't,"

" Yes you do!"

" No"

"Yes!"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO!!!!!

"YES!!!!!!!!!!"

"OMG this is why we kept ya'll separate!!!!" Kankuro yelled over our voices.

We just stared at him for minute or so.

" You too meet me in my workshop in a little bit, right now clean yourselves up, ya'll are a total mess,"

" Kankuro since when do you care if where clean?" I asked.

" Since your in my house"

Then he turned on his heel and left us in the hallway.

" Hey who know what would be totally awesome!" Naito giggled, which isn't good for a boy to do.

" What?"

" If we traded places, since where twins, you know like in the parent trap!!!!"

" Um Naito you lack boobs," I said, his face fell.

" Oh ya," He rubbed the back of his neck.

" Lets clean up and talk to Kankuro I wanna know wants going on here!" I said and he lead me towards the back of the home, I was going to hurry, frankly wouldn't you, since there is the whole "stranger whith my face" thing going on.

……*…..

Neko POV

" Okay let me get this straight, you named your son Itachi after your older brother that killed the entire Uchiha Clan?" I asked, this whole dark past I didn't know about was really confusing.

" Yes, your mother and I named your younger brother Itachi after my older brother," Father said.

" WHY HE OBIVOUSLY IS A TOTAL [insert swear word of your choice here] !!" I yelled.

The whole group turned and stared at me, Tori was laughing all over the place.

" Neko finally came out her shell, aren't you proud Sakura-sama!" Tori laughed tugging on Mother's sleeve.

Father and Mother both stared at me for a good long moment, then turned and began walking again.

Then I saw a small chance to question Temari about something.

Temari was towards the back of the group staring at Musha's headband.

"um Temari-sama," I said quietly when I reached her.

" Yes Neko," She said, jerking her head up in surprise.

" I- uh, " how do you say nicely that you where listening to someone talk in their sleep?" I couldn't sleep last night and I heard you talking in your sleep," her eyes widen a little, fearing what she might have said out loud," You said something about a person named Naito, and you mentioned Musha's name as well," Omg I'm sooo stupid why am I asking this!

" Oh Naito is my, uh, friend's name," She said. I used to think Temari was a good liar, I guess not probably with all the pressure and worry she is going through.

" Oh okay," I went along for her sake," you sounded worry about him so I was making sure he was aright."

" Oh he is."

" Good," I walked back up next to my father, who was talking to Neji, I heard Tori's name pop up often.

Speak of the devil, Tori popped up right next to me.

" Hi Neko, hey did you know that my name, Tori is actually my middle name, my first name is Shukumei, but that is to long, so I go by Tori."

**(A/N: ya Shukumei is Japanese for destiny, neji would name his daughter destiny lol oh ya there is a story oops)**

"Um that's nice Tori," I said, tired of all of Tori's senseless information.

" I chased my little brother with a huge spear last week," Tori said with a smile, wow she has a lot of problems.

…..*…..

It was a perfectly normal day in Suna, Gaara-sama was standing on the roof of the Kazakage building, looking over the people of the sand village, when out of no where came the worst thing ever.

" UNCLE GAARA!!!!!!!!!!!"

Only Musha and Naito brought together could make that much noise, the Kazakage thought, chuckling quietly to himself.

Then speak of the devil **( I know twice in the same chapter O.O)**

Musha and Naito appeared in front of Gaara.

" Oh Shit!" Gaara yelled.

**( me: hey gaara you can't say that!**

**Gaara: and why the hell not!**

**Me: cause its my fanfic and I'll do whatever I freakin want**

**Gaara:……….SAND COFFIN**

**Me: side steps* you lose**

**Gaara: Damn it**

**Me: Damn straight!**

**Angery Alex: Hey what about the story!**

**Me: oh shnizzles !**

**Alex: ya get back to work!!!**

**Me: na I'll just end here)**

**

* * *

**

the sad part is my friend destiny (tori) actually acts and talks like that, she chased someone with a sniper, not a good sign.

anyway theres chapter 7

THANK YOU ALEX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(cha i totally thanked you)

COMMENT, REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

**any who this is musha chapter 8 sorry about the wait but i have exams and there is a butt load of work and stuff, well with no further a do- musha chapter 8 enjoy :) **

* * *

ON THE WAY TO THE KAZAKAGE'S BUILDING

" Geez, Kankuro didn't know anything," I whined, walking with Naito in the blazing hot sun.

" Ya, 'they just gave me Naito when he was a baby and told me to raise him as a son' does Kankuro know anything, or is he not in the loop, ha, to busy putting on purple face paint," Naito laughed.

It was disturbing, his laugh was almost exactly like mine, it made me wanna slap him across the ace for not only stealing my face but my laugh too!

" At least he said Gaara would know something," Naito said after his chuckling fit.

I looked out into the market. I saw ninjas running around for missions, vendors selling their merchandise, and on a corner, a woman performing a blade dance.

Being the dare devil I am, I ran towards the scene and leaving Naito alone. He came up beside me when I got to the crowd. I started pushing my way through the mob of people, I had to try this dance! Dancing and sharp knifes, together! What could be better! Then Naito caught my sleeve.

" What are you doing Musha!" He scolded.

" Being a kid what do you think!" I laughed in his face- my face.

I ran into the little clearing, where the dancer had just finished.

" May I try," I asked the dancer.

" Do you have an training for blade dances?" She asked, looking me up and down.

" Oh tons," I said, I'm pretty good at this lying thing.

" Alright," the dancer said, shrugging her shoulders, probably not caring much anymore, and handed me the blades.

I attached chakra strings to the handles, while walking to the middle of the sandy opening. One sword in each hand, I thought of all the things I could do to wow the crowd when I caught Naito's eye. He was angrier than Iruka-sensi when I picked up that fight with Neko.

I ignored him and motioned to the drummer to start. He started making a fast paced beat, and I sprung into to action. This was going to be fun. I threw both of the knifes in the air, spun around and caught them again. There where a couple of "wows" and "awes" from the crowd, but I was just getting started. I jumped up in the air, very high with the help of my chakra. I threw a sword up further and let it fall till it landed on my foot with its handle. I kicked it up and grabbed it. I then let the sword fly from my hand, sending it whizzing towards Naito in the front row. The blade stopped just a microscopic distance away from the tip of his nose, then I pulled it back. He just stood there with his arms crossed across his chest, glaring. I fell back to the sand. Throwing the swords up on the way down. I caught one behind my back and one on the tip of my nose, blade up. I stayed there for a couple of moments, then threw my head back sending the sword on my nose back, where my left foot flew up and kicked it over me again. I threw the sword behind my back up and caught the other one, then I pulled the other back to me. I threw the sharp swords up with all my might, then did a cartwheel, landing on my knees and catching both blades behind my back, just as the music slowed to a close.

I stood up and handed the blades to the dancer, she stared at me funny. Then I walked over to Naito.

" Come on, we got to go see Uncle Gaara," I chimed at the grumpy puppeteer.

I started thinking about the dream I had last night sleeping at Kankuro's house.

I was standing in some sandy desert, and there was a line, and on the other side of the line there where lush trees and grass. On the other side of the line was Ko. He held his head down a little, where his blonde hair slumped over his eyes. He threw something at me, the object landing in my hands on a gentle breeze. It was the patch I had left at the training grounds.

" Musha, we're here," Naito said shaking my shoulder.

" Oh cool," I said, jumping up on branches of a near by tree," Cause I want to make a grand entrance." I smiled at boy and started up the tree again. I wasn't being to careful, and making an awful lot of noise for a ninja. Naito came up beside me, his puppets on his back rushling leaves. At Kankuro's house there is a closet full of scrolls. The scrolls hold puppets Naito and Kankuro have made. Those two have way to much free time.

As I thought, Gaara was standing on the Kazakage's building's roof.

"On three," I told Naito," 1..2..3!"

" UNCLE GAARA!!!!!!!!!!" we both yelled at the Kage.

He smirked a bit. I pushed off the branch I was on, landing in front of Gaara, Naito right behind me.

" Oh Shit," Gaara said, startled when his thought came true.

" Gaara, you got some explaining to do!" I yelled.

" Hey how did you get past security?!" Gaara questioned us.

" Gaara," I began, putting a hand on his shoulder, an action that is very hard to do since Gaara is twice my size," Your security sucks."

" I already kinda knew that," Gaara sighed, walking towards the door leading down into the building.

NEKO'S POV

I was walking next to Tori and Ko, half listening to Tori criticize Ko's outfit.

" Gosh Ko, don't you have any sense of style," Tori said pulling on his sleeve," A neon green jacket, tan shirt with red swirly thing on it, and blue pants! OH NO you must take after your father!"

Tori put a hand on her heart, leaving Ko to stare self-conscience down at his clothes. Now that I look at him, Ko really doesn't have much fashion sense, poor Ko.

" Tori give him a break-," Then she cut me off.

" Hmmmm, your ok, white shirt, blue pants, black hat thing, where did you get that awesome hat, I want it!" Tori smiled pointed at the hat nesting in my hot pink hair," I mean besides the fact that your plastered with the Uchiha ping pong paddle symbol, you got style,"

" Did you just say a ping pong paddle?!?!?!?!" I said, I don't like people criticizing my family, or my family's symbol.

" It does kinda look like one," Tori said trying to defend herself from my glaring eyes.

" Tori!" I heard Neji call from his spot next to Kakashie," Please, for the love of everything good in god's green earth, shut up!"

" Sure thing Daddyo!" Tori said. Wow she said Daddyo, who says that anymore!

" Hey Neko," Tori said addressing me," I'm going to go ask my dad for a rice cake want one?"

" I'm good," I said. Then Tori ran off to ask her father.

NEJI POV

" Dad!!!!!" I heard Tori call, looking up to see her run towards me.

**** day dream mode****

She used to call me Daddy, but no its just Dad now. **Sigh**. Pretty soon she'll start calling me Neji.

**** Real world mode*****

" NEJI, NEJI, NEJI, NEJI," Tori said tugging on my sleeve.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"I let out a yell as my nightmare came true.

**NEKO POV**

I heard Neji scream, Tori must be driving him mad.

" Neko," Ko said, walking up next to me, his head bowed a little, a glum expression on his face.

" Ya Ko," I answered.

" Do you think," He looked up at me," We'll be able to bring Musha back?"

" Of Course!" I said ruffling his hair, like I do with my little brother Itachi.

I knew I shouldn't have said that. It probably wasn't true.

I wish I could have taken the words back, I don't want to give him false hope, then rip the world out from under him. That has happened to me, and no person in this world should have to go through that feeling.

MUSHA POV

"Well," Gaara said leaning back in his chair behind his desk as Naito, and I settled into two very uncomfortable chairs," Where to begin.

" How about the beginning," I recited.

" Well, to let you know, Musha, Naito," He nodded towards each of us as he said out name," You two are twins."

" No shit Sherlock," Naito hissed impatiently crossings his arms. I was a little taken aback by his very unNaitoish **(I made up a word :D) **ouburst.

" As I was saying," Gaara said with a look at Naito," when Shikamaru and Temari got married, Konoha and Suna decided to make a treaty. Sense Temari was the Kazakage's sister it would help hold the treaty, because it was a marriage of someone of an important status. So they got married, moved to Konoha and Temari, uh," Gaara tensed for a second, obviously disturbed by the idea he was thinking," Temari became, with child," Nice wording I thought," now for the treaty to still hold in both places they needed a representative, like an ambassador. Since Temari had twins, she sadly agreed to have one child live in Suna with Kankuro, and the other to live in Konoha with her and her husband."

"Wow, that explanation wasn't exicting in the least, were is the twist or action or something. There has to be something good in this boring story," I protested.

" Uh, that's it," Gaara said.

" Ah man, that story sucked monkey balls!" I yelled disappointed.

" God, this is why I didn't have kids," Gaara said leaning his elbows on the desk and put his head din his hands.

"Well," Naito said, sitting quietly in his chair," My whole life is a lie."

" N-not _all_ of it," I said, grasping at straws.

"Come on," Naito said, raising from his chair, and taking a great interest in the floor," we have to get home before Kankuro gets worried."

So I rose from my chair, said a good bye to my uninterested uncle and followed the depressed puppeteer out the door.

As we walked in the baking sun towards Kankuro's house a question raked my brain.

" Hey Naito," I began," if you didn't know anything about the Nara family, why is it you can use shadow techniques, and chakra blades?"

" I did some research," He responded quietly.

I wanna know why all the guys I know are unusually quiet!

We still had the rest of the day to train, study, or do whatever, so I wandered around in my newly discovered twin's home. I walked into a room that wasn't small by any means, but still wasn't huge.

It had pieces of wood, wood working tools, scrolls, blades, and vials of gases. This must be Kankuro and Naito's puppet workshop.

Wow they have a puppet workshop………

I shifted through large piles of materials. I found some pieces of iron and canvas fabric. I put them on a nearby table, dusting off sawdust.

I grabbed a heavy-duty cutting tool near by and cut some iron.

There was enough iron for two smaller fans, but not a large one.

I was going to make a fan to replace my other one, but I wasn't going to use the same jutsus.

After at least an hour of channeling chakra through the fans, and encoding energy, I found a small paintbrush. I opened a closet who's door was smeared with paint. I pulled out a vial of green paint, and one brown.

I put them down at my work desk and dipped the brush in the rich brown paint. I spread the paint on the canvas, making a familiar symbol. When I pulled my arm away the sand gourd symbol was on the off-white colored canvas.

I pulled the other fan towards me and painted it, only this time with the forest green paint. Before I knew it I was done with the fan, and looking up at me was the leaf village symbol. I stared at the symbol, remembering the village, and it might sound funny but, I forgot why I even left.

So I sat there trying to remember why I had left my home to come to this scorched piece of land.

Then I remembered that I had to try out my brand new fans. I picked up the fans, who where surprisingly dry. I weaved through the halls of my Uncle's house to the back door. I slide it open and jumped into the sand.

Reasons I got really mad:

I for got my shoes -.-

The sand was baked by the sun so it was uber hot! :O

I jumped back in the house and ran for my shoes, spreading sand where ever I walked. I passed by Kankuro who sighed at my mess. I went out back again and saw three tree stumps with targets painted on them. It reminded me of the training grounds back in Konoha.

" Alright, if I did this right……" I finished my sentence in my head as I closed my eyes and held my fans. Sand in right, leaf in left.

I opened my right fan and channeled my chakra through it. I swung it across my body sending a gusts of wind flying towards the innocent tree stump. Grains of sand pelted the air. And after a moment or so the air settled again.

" Sweetness," I said to myself. I closed my sand fan, and switched the leaf one to my right hand. I opened it and swung it across my body, like the one before. Wind whirled wildly **(XD)** and I saw a couple of leaves get caught on the crazy currents **(I did it again O.O)** of air. Once the wind dies down I walked over to the small green object. I plucked it from the sand and fingered it suspiciously. I shrugged, dropping the leaf and running towards the door to the house.

" HEY NATIO I WANNA TRY SOMETHING ON YOUR PUPPETS!!!" I yelled grinning wildly.

" How was I suppose to know it'd work," I tried defending myself for my earlier actions, that would be destroying another puppet.

" You owe me THREE now!" Naito whined.

It was around three in the afternoon as we walked through the busy streets of Suna. Naito needed to meet with his teammates, and I tagged along.

Since Kankuro's house is where my mother, the moody puppeteer, and Gaara grew up in there were some old clothes from their childhood in boxes, and stuffed in closets.

So now I was wearing brown dress that came to a little way above my knee, and had a slit going up a little on my right leg, with (of course) netting underneath, that went all the way to my calves. I grabbed a red ribbon (also in the box) and wore it around my waist, holding my two fans on my sides. My shuriken holder on my right leg, was a little hard to get to, but the slit helped. I got to hand it to my mom, she has style! I rolled up the sleeves to my elbow, reveling more netting (there was a lot in the box).

" Well, Sora's here," Naito said looking up in the sky and shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand.

I looked up and saw a human shaped object whizzing through the sky. Suddenly it started a nose dive towards the earth. Once it came closer it reveled it's self to be a girl who seemed a little hyper. She slowed and flipped around so that she was upright. She didn't land on the ground, but hovered close to it. She had dark brown hair, with light blonde highlights that twisted up into a bun at the back of her head. Tendrils of hair framed her smiling face. For a moment she reminded a little of a girl named Tori Hyuga. She had a light brown short-sleeved shirt on, with a gray apron, that I often saw my mother wearing, which stopped at her waist. She had on brown pants that matched her shirt, but one of the pant's leg stopped at her knee, and the other continued to her ankle, which left her left leg vulnerable. She had a bunch of small scratches on her exposed skin, probably from flying through the air that contained so many grains of sand.

" Hey Naito," She said then nodded towards me," Who the hell is she?"

Oh how subtle.

" Where's Doujin?" Naito asked, not answering the girl's question.

" He's coming," The strange girl said smiling and gesturing towards the sky with her hand.

I looked up yet again and saw a rather large bird come into view above the buildings and start to descend in our area.

The bird landed beside the girl, a boy with jet black hair kneeling on the back of the bird came into view. The bird it occurred to me wasn't really a bird, but sand held by chakra. When the sand art landed on the ground it melted into the dusty streets. The boy stood up straight. His dark hair nearly covered his piercing blue eyes. His clothes where simple- black. Black shirt, black pants, and black shoes.

WHO WEARS BLACK IN THE DESERT!!!!- oh wait everyone here does. People in Suna are crazy!!!!!

"Musha, this is Sora," He pointed at the girl who glared at me with her brown eyes," And Doujin," Naito pointed at the boy who nodded his head slightly and moved closer to the girl named Sora.

" Whats up with your face?" the girl said floating in front of me and jamming her finger in my face.

I swatted her finger down, and Doujin was instantly at Sora's side.

" Over protective much," I whispered under my breath.

" Sora, Musha and I found out a little while ago that we're twins," Naito said it like he was talking about the weather.

Sora snapped her head towards Naito.

" I don't see the resemblance," Sora said, sticking her nose in the hair, and turning around slowly," I meant why is her face so ugly."

" Oh come on we have the same face!" I shouted, this girl was getting on my nerves," and I don't know who pissed in your ramen today but I don't like your attitude!"

" Oh," She said turning around," You wanna go!"

" Hell ya, bring it b-" Naito tugged on my sleeve, a look that said ' don't mess with her she has friends in high places' and ya there is a look that says that.

" Come on, we have to find sensi," Naito said, and walked past us, leading the way.

We walked down the dusty streets of Suna for what felt like the millionth time. All the streets looked the same to me, and everyone wore brownish colors. It was very boring. We had turned the corner around a beige colored wall when I saw a sight that stood out. Three kids about my age where standing in a circle talking. One with glowing hot pink hair, that was partially covered by a black hat, the Uchiha symbol proudly shown on the back of her white shirt. The wind tugged on her hair and navy blue pants as she talked with the others. On of the others had two buns on top of her head, hair tumbling around her pale face. Her pearly eyes smiling with laughter. Her shirt was white with black bands around the sleeves, neck, and waist. Asian style clasps went down the front. Her black pants the same color as her sleeves's cuffs. The final person was wearing a green coat that was flying in the wind like a sail caught inn an ocean breeze. His fashion sense not very good, tan shirt brown shorts. He looked up and his eyes where like the bun girl only with the slightest hint of blue. He said something and the girl with hot pink hair turned showing her dark emerald eyes, and another smaller Uchiha symbol in the corner of her shirt.

" Hey," I yelled waving my arms over my head," Neko, Tori, Ko!"

I felt arms grab me and drag me behind the wall. Suddenly I was staring into three pairs of eyes.

" Are you crazy!" Sora whisper/yelled" those kids are from Konoha!"

" Their my friends," I said with a stupid smile.

" I thought you ran from them," Naito said puzzled.

" Uh…. I did but I don't remember why now, can't I go talk with them?" I asked.

" NO!" All three shouted.

" Why?" I enquired.

"They're the enemy," the quiet Doujin spoke.

" Come on lets get her away from them," Naito said grabbing my arm.

" Hey they're my friends," I said pulling back from my brother.

Then the three Konoha citizens came around the wall and stood at the ready. Neko already had the sharigan on, Tori the Byuakugan, and Ko the Byuakugan also. I nearly forgot that he was part Hyuga too.

"Hey Neko," Tori said," How many licks does it take?"

" Just enough to," I began, then punched Naito in the gut, elbowed Sora, and started running to my friends," get to the middle!"

* * *

**inside joke at the end, anyway here is a special Christmas gift for yall:**

**THE CAST OF MUSHA**

**GIVEN A WATERMELON**

**Ya me and Alex (Neko) thought this up at lunch any who here you are-**

**Musha**: -shadow possetion!- (on watermelon .) "I got you know!"

**Neko**: Sharigan! "I can see every move you make so don't pull anything funny!

**Tori**: -smiles deviloushly- …….BOOOMMM …."I blew up watermelon"

**Sora**: "I'm way to cool for this"

**Doujin**: -shakes head and walks away-

**Naito**: -attaches chakra strings to watermelon, twitches fingers making the watermelon jump into the sir- " hehehhee it can dance"

**Ko**: "that is a perfectly good watermelon! You know what I'm eating this" –grabs watermelon and takes it home to eat it-

**

* * *

**

**any who there is musha chapter 8 I hope you liked it, (and tomorrow is my birthday just FWI so I was hurrying) and I know there is a lot of randomness but review comment**

**and **

**Merry Christmas**

**Ya I said Merry Christmas so sue me!**

**Happy Holidays! **




	9. Chapter 9

Hola everyone this is Musha Chap. 9!!!!!!!!!!! in this one i created a jutsu AND ITS AWESOME! you'll know it when you read it plus its in caps, any whoo, so one actually had the heart to write a review * claps for SparkyCasper who actually gives a crap about my story :D * any way........ i finally finished it and i'm happy i posted this and another new story on them same day . this is Alex's other late christmas present.... :l ya i'm late... again any way enough with my rambling on with the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: *with Tori :D*** rest of the cast of Musha --- " oh god help us all"  
Tori- well Tacotheninja does not own Naruto and any one that says she does, i will stick a paper bomb up your-  
Me- uh thank you Tori thats enough O.O... any whoo on with Musha ( i mean thats what you all are here for right? not me just rambling on and on and on and on and on and on and on-  
Neko- any way here is chapter 9 of Musha enjoy  
Me- and on and on and on and on and on...............

* * *

I was running towards Ko, Tori, and Neko when I felt something pulling me back. The unexplained force jerked me back and made me fall on my butt. I looked up to see one of Naito's puppets holding onto me. Gosh, why does that stupid puppeteer have to be so fast!

" She is one of us now," I heard Naito calling to my Konoha friends.

" She belongs in Konoha!" Neko shouted.

" Yeah!" I agreed, but I glare from Naito shut me up.

" She's in Suna now, you have no authority here," Doujin spoke up. He was even closer to Sora now.

" Like hell we don't!" Tori yelled and charged at us. The puppet then wrapped six arms around my torso and brought me up in the air. Tori was still running towards us, grabbing a scroll from a pocket, her eyes gleaming with the thought of actually battle.

It occurred to me just then that we where all new Genin, and damn good ones at that.

I looked down to see Tori throwing about five kunai towards the trio of ninja. Sora pelted in to the air and was hovering in front of me.

" Hey, I WANT to go back to Konoha!" I said, thrashing around in my prison. I was being held to tight to grab my fan or the chakra blades I carelessly put in my weapons pouch. I couldn't use shadow techniques in the air, or in the sun's ruthless path of light. I tried to kick my legs in to the puppet but it was made to hold someone. Tori was still trying to land a blow on the two remaining ninja on the ground. Animals made completely out of sand rose from the dusty streets of Suna, blocking Tori's attacks.

" Come on Doujin," Naito called to the boy," maybe we can out run these Leaf freaks."

" Excuse me?!?!?!?!" I yelled down at the boy who stole my face (ya I'm still mad about that).

Doujin put up another animal, a bird, and turned from Tori, grabbing Naito by the hand he wasn't controlling the puppet with, and pulling him on the bird. Naito brought the puppet to rest on the sand creation, with me still crashing around trying to free myself from the millions of arms trapping me. I looked over the sand bird's feathers at the ground. we where already outside of Suna's city limit, and just flying above a barren wasteland. I saw three figures running vigorously though the sand dunes. Naito was occupied with the direction he was planning to go, so I saw a chance to escape my unwanted helpers. I threw myself over to the edge of the bird, puppet and all. Though Naito had a delayed reaction and I managed to get free of the arms. Then there was the whole plummeting towards the earth thing. I pulled out my fans and swept them around, sending wind towards the ground. this wasn't helping at all! I didn't have much time till I became a Musha pancake so I started flapping my fans like wins trying to keep myself from splatting among the sand dunes. I closed my eyes awaiting impact when I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I snapped my eyes open and saw an annoyed Sora pulling me back to the bird.

" Gosh!" she spat," why can't you be grateful of our rescuing you!"

" Your kidnapping me!" I hissed. she just rolled her brown eyes.

Back on the bird Sora hovered over me to make sure I didn't pull anymore stupid stunts. I shoved my fans back in my ribbon for safekeeping and watched for an opening in there defenses.

When she was to busy staring at Doujin, I pulled a kunai from my pouch and stabbed the poor birdy.

Doujin spun around and was frantically looking for the source of the corruption. He glared at me as he tried to keep the sand together. He placed his palms on the bird and his hands glowed blue. The bird was descending a little to fast for comfort. He gave up on saving the bird and nodded at Sora. She grabbed me by the shoulders, kicking the kunai from my hand with her foot. She lifted me from the dieing sand bird and started towards earth.

" Gosh, one to many rice cakes," she snickered.

I just rolled my eyes.

I could see a border of trees in the distance. Sora must have saw them too because she released a burst of energy that pushed us towards the forest. Doujin and Naito where hovering close to the ground, on a newly made oversized hawk, made from sand. After awhile of trying to figure out where Tori, Ko, and Neko probably where, we entered the forest. Sora dropped me on a tree branch and wiped her brow that had collected beads of sweat.

" I know it would just break all of your hearts," I began once Doujin and Naito landed on the ground below my tree branch," but I have better things to do than get kidnapped by my crazy twin brother of whom I just meet like 2 days ago, and his weird little friends so.." I turned to run off but Sora blocked my way.

Stupid Sora.

I pulled out my fans out, was prepared for a fight. But noooo stupid Naito had to bring at one of his millions of puppets and hold me back. I felt arms wrap around my torso, pushing my arms by my sides. I turned to curse at the wooden marionette but found it was Naito, well I clone at least. The clone jumped down from the tree branch, me still in its grasp, and landed by the real Naito and Doujin. Sora came down, floating about a foot above the ground.

" You guys have problems," I said and Sora crossed her arms over her chest.

" Alright," Naito said, obviously going into 'lets make a plan to save our Asses' mode," first, we ignore Musha," I have to give my brother some credit, he's smart," second, I think we can fly back to Suna and hind in a restricted area, like the Kazakage building."

" Not gonna work," I said, placing a smug smile on my face.

" And why not?"

" First of all I don't think Ko, Tori, and Neko- that's the kids that are going to save me- came alone," I said stating facts I thought Naito would know," if I ran away more than likely Temari is going to come looking for me. By the way: Temari is your mom. So she's the sister of the Kazakage and part of a treaty with Konoha- I think they'll let her in the building."

All three of them stared at me for a second, letting the information absorb and make sense in their brains. I guess people are kinda slow in Suna, sand in the brain or something.

During that moment when they where thinking, three people burst through a tiny bush.

" KO, NEKO, TORI HELP ME!" I shouted at them. They stopped looking from Naito to me. This was the first time they saw Naito close up; the first time they saw the resemblance.

Neko, however, didn't miss a beat, and came charging full speed at Sora.

Needless to say, Doujin went ballistic. He was in front of Sora in a flash, throwing up some weird animal I had never seen before from the little sand on the ground.

" Go, follow Naito," Doujin yelled at Sora. When she hesitated he yelled again," I'll hold them off, just go!"

Sora floated over to Naito and the clone that was holding me started running next to the real Naito.

" I hate you," I muttered to by crazy brother.

**WITH THE ADULTS ON THE SEARCH MISSION AT THE KAZAKAGE BUILDING**

" Whoa," Kiba said.

" What is it?" Sakura inquired, making sure it wasn't an illness or something.

" I just have the greatest sense of Déjà vu," Kiba said putting a hand on his forehead.

" What do you mean?" Shikamaru asked.

" You know the whole running away thing and coming to bring them back." He said.

Sasuke turned away, more interested in the wall than the conversation.

" Now that you say that it does feel like that time when we-" Neji stopped talking at Sasuke reaction.

" Uh never mind, must be the room," then he displayed a goofy grin.

" You've never been here," Gaara said opening the door to the room they where waiting in.

Kiba put on another grin, trying to cover his mistake.

" Come on, I need to talk to all of you," Gaara said, looking through the group, which was about half of the ninja in Konoha," I thought yu said Kakashie Hayate was with you."

" He is," Temari said worry evident in her voice. Everyone looked around the room, Kakashie wasn't there.

" Where's Neko, Ko, and Tori," Sakura asked.

" Probably wandering in restricted areas and throwing weapons at random people. But that's just a guess," Neji shrugged, used to Tori's behavior.

" We have to find them," Sakura said.

Everyone agreed and piled out of the room leaving Neji sitting on a couch and Gaara in the doorway.

" You can have Tori if you want," Neji said to Gaara. Gaara quickly shook his head. Sakura ran back in the room, grabbing Neji by the arm.

" If Tenten was here, you'd be so dead," Sakura said, dragging Neji out of the room.

**(A/N: if you haven't noticed, Tori changed Neji's attiude dramatically, poor Neji)**

**NEKO'S POV**

" Ooo a challenge," I mocked the boy in front of me. My first real fight YES!!!!

"Lets get on with this," he muttered.

" Well I'm gonna go all crazy on you," oh ya I have a whole box of come backs at home," UCHIHA STYLE!"

I quickly activated my Sharigan and threw my hands up in front of me. I concentrated my chakra like my father had shown me, then I let out a huge ball of fire from my mouth.

" Fire Ball Jutsu!"

The boy quickly summoned what look like a falcon from the sand on the ground and flew up, trying to avoid my attack. However the cuff of his left pant leg caught on fire. As he sat on his bird, trying to put out the fire he yelled at me.

" I'm going to get you for that!" he called from his mighty place in the air.

" Lair lair pants on fire," I yelled back, beginning to jump from branch to branch to reach him. See what I mean about my comebacks, they are awesome!

He gritted his teeth angrily as I closed the distance between myself and my opponent.

" What run out of animals to run away with," I teased him. Looking back on that moment, I probably shouldn't have said that.

The boy, his rage evident in the sir, slammed his palm against the bird. The former falcon swirled into a ball of sand, then was molded into a tiger. He jumped from the sand animal and landed on a branch crouched, smirking deviously. The tiger charged at me, breaking limbs on the way down. I jumped through the trees and a plan popped in my head. I quickly changed direction, my hands already making hand signs.

**DOUJIN'S POV**

I looked out through the trees. It had been quiet for all to long. I straightened up, straining my eyes to see through the vegetation. I cursed myself for brining the fight in the forest where the leaf brat had the advantage over me. Then I heard a rustle of leaves on some lower branches from the tree beside mine.

" Here kitty kitty," the leaf brat called for the tiger. How dare her call my piece of art a kitty, that tiger is a regal jungle cat. I gritted my teeth and sent my tiger towards the leaf brat.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH." I heard a yell come from some where above me. I jerked my head up in time to see the stupid little leaf brat flying towards me. Her hand was balled in a fist and out stretched before her, it was glowing blue.

"Holy sand balls," I managed to say before the brat hit me. Now it wasn't just a hit it was a full out punch. Punch still isn't the right word to describe the force that made contact with my face. I fell back on the tree, slipping and started falling off my branch. I felt the wood fall away from my feet, I twisted and managed to grab the branch, holding onto dear life. Though that Konoha brat was there looking down at me, probably preparing to kill me, like some Leaf brat could do that! Though the look in her eyes said " can and will"

**NEKO'S POV**

I raised my foot up to step on this kid's hands, sending him to splat into a sand pancake, then- BOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM

Stupid Tori and her damn explosives! I fell backwards, crashing through the leaves and limbs of the tree, cursing at Tori the whole way down. I landed on my back on the ground. It knocked the breath right out of my lungs. I managed to stumble to my feet. The Sand Kid was standing up on the branch, smirking.

" DON'T YOU SMIRK AT ME YOU SAND BASTARD!" I yelled, harsh language, but I was mad, plus I didn't care (my parents where still in Suna).

" The names Doujin," he replied, and saw the sand tiger come out of the bushes in front of me," and don't you forget it leaf brat."

Oh he did not just call me leaf brat.

" My name is," I said anger gripping me, pulling me to the dark side a pulled my fist back putting not just some chakra, but anger into it. I pushed it into the tiger sending sand flying in ever which direction," NEKO UCHIHA!"

I gathered chakra in my feet for a moment and charged at the tree. Before knew it I was running up the trunk at full speed. When I got to the branch where the boy called Doujin was, I paused for a second throwing kunai at him. One hit him in the leg, the other he dodged. I pushed off the trunk landing in front of him. He was still smirking! I had destroyed his tiger, hit him in the leg with a kunai and he was smirking. I highly dislike Doujin. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and I turned to face it. hundreds of tiny birds made of sand where hovering behind me.

" Now would be a good time for an explosion Tori," I murmured, and the blast never came. I looked up in the sky and saw that girl that had helped contain Musha in the sky, flying. Though she was dodging weaponry, so Tori was fighting her. Evidently Doujin saw it to, so in spite of his injured leg he was running down the tree branch.

" Sora!" he yelled. I caught him by the back of his shirt, not the wisest decision of my life. He turned his head to look at me and through his arms up. All the tiny birds whizzed through the air towards me. They pecked at my hand that was holding Doujin captive. I let go, holding my injured hand that was now bleeding from various small punctures in the skin. The birds then attacked me everywhere. Let me tell you that hurts! I swatted at the tiny birds but they continued to peck at me. I had to get Doujin before he caused Tori any trouble, besides he is my opponent and he just walked away from me. I closed my eyes and slammed my hands together, making it look like I just clapped or something. This was the jutsu I had worked so hard for. The one I had created, with a lot of research and practice I have mastered it. So I muttered the words that would end this fight.

" FLASHBACK NO JUTSU!" I shouted. I opened my eyes and saw black and white pictures flying around the forest. Various things like, for example, what happened two seconds ago. The birds fell to the ground. I saw Doujin graveling on the forest floor. I jumped down the tree to him.

" Oh the torture, what kind of jutsu is this!" he yelled looking up, tugging at his hair.

" An annoying one," I laughed. I like this jutsu even more," well bye, I really need to catch up with Musha, I'll just leave you here."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO," he screamed.

" Hey quiet or I'll send you back to-" I made a face that would terrify my little brother Itachi at home," THE ZABUZA ARC!"

"… I'll be good," he stifling sobs.

Oh ya I am good.

* * *

any way i hoped you liked it! review please ( be nice like SparkyCasper or i'll let Tori unleash her paper bombs on you.... and no one wants to see that "O.O


	10. Chapter 10

well hey peoples, i totally did not have time these past weeks to update musha, and after getting many death threats from alex...... well i made time. anyway theres a special 10 chapter thing..... at the end since this chapter is an unusual short one :P plus its the 10th chapter yayayayayayay... the chapter is... i don't know...

the main reason i couldn't post sooner was because i needed one of my friends to write a paragraph of random stuff ( you'll know it when you see it) well enjoy the 10th chapter of musha

and if ended up reading this far into the story you get a cookie :D

**TORI'S POV**

Neko looked like see was ready to tear that sand kid apart. So I motioned for Ko to follow me in our pursuit of Musha. We edged around the sand kid and Neko who where ready to exchange comebacks and ninja ways. After a short trip through dense forest (Which was found right by a desert….. very likely -.-) the girl hovered a small distance from the ground, gesturing for Musha's captive to continue on foot. He started away in a run. That's when Ko and I ignored the girl and started for Musha. Of course the little [ insert bad word here] blocked our path. I pulled out a few kunai, aiming for vital points, which she reflected. When I turned to Ko, he wasn't there, already chasing Musha and the puppeteer with her face.

" I guess you're my opponent," the girl said, already bored with the situation," I was hoping for someone to make this fun."

" Oh fun is my middle name!" I said, falling into my battle stance.

" Bring it on!"

I just gritted my teeth. I decided to see what she could do. I through some shuirken, which she avoided by flying up into the sky, making her blend in with the birds.

I placed my hands in a sign that would help me concentrate and turned on my Byakugan. I may be annoying to some people ( okay everyone) but in battle my mind does not wander astray.

I pulled out a scroll, no able to see perfectly where this girl was hiding in the sky. I jumped from the ground, unraveling the scroll. I bite my thumb, for what feels like, the millionth time, and spread a red ribbon of liquid on the paper. Poofs of smoke brought weapons at my disposal I picked them up, quickly attaching a chakra string to each one and through them at my opponent. She carefully danced between them, unaware of the thin strings that let me control them still. She smirked, but the smile was whipped off her face when I brought my arms in a crossing movement and the weapons ripped through her. I let the blades fall the forest floor, the scroll crumpling by my feet.

" That wasn't much fun at all," I said shaking my head at the girl's performance.

" SAND STORM!" I heard a voice yell from above, I looked up and saw the girl, holding her hands in a hand seal. Dirt, sand and other debris rose from the ground and swirled around. I jumped back but the twirling storm caught me in its winds. The sand choked my lungs, the dirt stinging my eyes. With great difficulty, I take some paper bombs from my pouch. I threw some into the blinding winds (which didn't really affect my vision). The bombs blew the swirling mess apart. I landed on my feet, looking up at the girl in the sky.

" Oh that was just the beginning," the girl promised. She was now close enough that I could see her without my Byakugan, but I didn't dare turn it off.

"Really," I said holding Two fingers in front of me, concentrating my chakra. I did set off all the bombs, so some of them where resting in trees, on the ground, or still flying through the air. " Because, your finished."

The bombs went off sending all kinds of things flying in the air. I sighed, explosives God's gift to me. Once the dust settled the girl was still in the sky.

" YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DIE! GET IT!" gosh some people don't get the purpose of explosives.

" Hmm," the girl mumbled placing a finger on her chin," Dying isn't on my agenda."

" I can change that," I said smirking. I took two scrolls from my pouch. I placed one scroll on either side of me.

"RISING TWIN DRAGONS," the scrolls poofed into white puffy clouds, forming two dragons twirling together in their dance. I jumped up and the dragons turned to regular scrolls. I grabbed and threw more weapons than I can count. And when I looked that stupid girl was still in the sky. I landed on the ground, gritting my teeth. I summoned a large blade that has a long metal chain attached to it. I began swinging it over my head, letting the chain lengthen. Finally, I threw it right at the girl, jumping in the air to get better aim. The chain wrapped around her and I tugged the chain to bring her to the ground where I could use close combat. I landed on the ground, tugging with al my might. Finally I had pulled the annoying sand girl close enough, I switched the chain to just my left hand and used gentle fist with my right. I hit some of her major chakra points then let go of the chain, then went all kinds of crazy. I was hitting chakra points faster than than you could saw "bob" (ya it was that fast). She fell backwards on the ground, but melted into sand. A frigging sand clone!

**(pardon Tori's French for the following…)**

"Listen you little sand bitch!" I began, I was mad and when I'm mad I'm all kinds of crazy ( yes I like saying "all kinds of crazy")," I'm sick and tired of your shit!"

" My name is not sand bitch," she snapped," its Sora." The girl called Sora swung her arm around like announcing her name was a really big thing.

"DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE!" I shouted.

"You should!"

" Well I don't."

" Rgggggggg."

" I'm tired of your sick sand ninja mind games," I yelled.

"What sick sand ninja mind games," she questioned, a puzzled look conquered her face.

"The one with the penguins," I answered.

"What?"

" ug I don't have time to explain your own mind games to you," I placed my fingers into a hand sign," I'm going to end this!"

"ANNOYING MONOLOGUE JUTSU!!!!!"

"Not that!" the annoying girl named Sora cried, but it was to late, I had already begun.

**(the monologue was written by the real life tori herself ******

**WARNING: the following contains swearing, and a lot of turtles)**

"Oh my fucking gosh my best friend tried to go fishing but she caught a snapping turtle and it bit her toe and then it started bleeding and I was all 'take a band-aid' and she was all 'no watch this' and then she started sucking on her toe!!! I don't know what happened to that turtle….. Oh oh oh when I was five my mom got me a turtle, I was holding it and the thing jumped like seven feet in the air!!!! Then it hit the ground and started running. That thing runs like 50mph!! I don't know what happened to that turtle either….. I think it might be under my bed…. Did I tell you when I found a fish under my bed? Oh and now my brother has a turtle. He's had it for like two months and it is STILL alive!!! He is such a goody two shoes! And he thinks he is funny and he isn't sometimes we'll be walking down the street and I'll want to just smash his head into the pavement!!!! I hate two year olds!!!!!!"

**(there you have it, I repeat I did not write that… I like two year olds :D they're cute)**

I probably should have stopped at the fish under the bed since she was twitching on the ground, but who says I have to be nice?

I took a deep breath and turned around and began running towards Musha, Ko, and that gay puppet guy that stole Musha's face. That was kinda creepy.

**That's the end of the chapter but please enjoy my short story with the characters of Musha!**

**The cast of Musha: Yoga**

***** **from random fly on the wall POV :p****

Tenten went and opened the door and welcomed the guests inside. The guests were Temari and Musha. Tori came running in and punched Musha in the shoulder. One that Musha returned. Then Tori punched a little harder, and so did Musha, then there was a knock. Sakura and Neko walked in.

They all walked to a small courtyard that lets in the sunlight. They all rolled out blue mats and Tenten turned on a stereo.

"I'm glad to get away from the stress of having a family and just relax aren't you," Sakura asked.

"Hmm," Temari mumbled back.

Then the stereo started blasting ACDC at ear splitting volume.

They all sighed.

Tenten stood in front of all of them.

"Just do what I do," she instructed. She started slowly nodding her head. was that some kind of yoga head bang?

Then she held up both of her hands in the universal sign of "rock on" and continued the head banging. Just then Neji came in covering his ears.

"Tenten what are you doing!!!" he shouted over the music. She paused the music and stared at him, crossing her arms.

"I told you I was inviting all the girls over for yoga," she said calmly.

"I know that….. but is this yoga?" he said a little taken aback.

"Tori and I changed a few things," she said.

"A few right well uh its kinda lou-" he started.

"Thanks sweetie," Tenten said sweetly, planting a kiss on his forehead, which she had to stand on her tiptoes to do," you go back to your training."

Neji left a little confused.

"Now where were we?" Tenten said, turning on the stereo again.

**well that was your musha special... we made it up on the bus after school one day…… giggle…… it sounded good then….**

**kinda random yoga session anyway.... that was musha chapter 10 comment do whatever......... thanks for reading :D you get another cookie**


	11. end of save idiot musha arc

**MUSHA'S POV**

"Okay so people in Suna wear black and browns which is insane cause you live in the frickin desert! Then in Konoha they wear neon bright colors which is equally insane because you can totally see neon colors in leaves.. why do they call them hidden villages if they're not hidden? I mean come on-" I rambled on and on while flying through the trees, trapped by my crazy twin's clone, until I was cut off.

"Will you shut-up!!!!" he snapped.

"Will you shut-up," I mocked. Naito gritted his teeth and turned back to running through the forest. Well I'm in a pickle…. Hey where the heck are my chakra blades? Oh well I'll find them later.

"Hey…. Why exactly am I being kidnapped?" I asked, because I forgot.

"Well……… I don't know" Naito said a puzzled look glued to his face. Then a blur of neon green pushed him from my vision.

"Ko!" I shouted happily. The clone that had me jumped down with me stil in it's grasp and stood in front of Naito," Hey you with my face I am not a human shield!"

I reared back, lifting my legs into the air then swinging them back… hard. The clone let go of me and, stumbled to the ground in a cloud of smoke.

I ran over and stood next to Ko.

"Nice timing" I said holding my hand up for a high five, which I did not get.

"Now is not the time for silly games Musha!" Ko said settling into a defensive position.

"And you came from Naruto… I don't believe it," I said, because everyone knows the Hokage is a big cut up.

"Believe it," he said.

"Okay now I believe it," I said rolling my eyes at Naruto's stupid catch phrase.

"STOP SAYING BELIEVE IT!!!" Naito yelled. He'd already brought out a puppet and was hiding behind it. I whipped out my fans and swung them across my body. A cloud of sand swirled around, the occasional leaf passed by, other than that I couldn't see anything.

"A little kinks I need to work out," I coughed. When the sand settled Naito wasn't anywhere in sight. Then he crashed into the dirt. I looked up to see Neko standing on a branch on a large tree near by.

"That just happened," she yelled, then jumped down to meet us. Naito got up though and held the puppet in front of him.

"Ko what about your jutsu," I asked.

"What?" he asked confused.

"The one you got the bell from Kakashie-sensei with," I said recalling the time in the training grounds.

"Oh!!!!!" then he disappeared from view. He reappeared right behind Naito, he flew through some hand signs then clasped his hands together with two fingers (index and middle) from both hands sticking up. He lunged for Naito.

"THOUSAND YEARS OF PAIN!!!!!!!" he yelled.

I thought there would be something big, you know an explosion or something. Nope, he just poked him…. in the butt. Well he did go flying pretty far…. like right into Neko and me.

"Sorry!" Ko yelled. Then the Naito that had pushed Neko and me to the ground poofed into a white cloud of smoke.

Ko started running over to us but stopped, a look of terror spreading across his face.

"Bwhahahahahahahah.. uh hof," Naito might have pulled off the evil guy laugh but he started coughing, and sneezing," well I caught you in my shadow!"

"uh you need a cough drop or something?" I asked trying to stall so I could think of something intelligent to do.

"No, ACHOOOO," he sneezed," I only ACHOOOO sneeze when a cat it ACHHOOOOO."

I looked at Neko since her name actually means cat, she shrugged.

"Well doesn't matter cause-" then Tori randomly popped up right by  
Naito's shoulder scaring everyone, especially Naito.

"LOOOOKIE! I FOUND A KITTY I NAMD HIM FRED CAN I KEEP HIM NEKO PLEASEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted.

Naito went into a sneezing frenzy and lost concentration on his shadow technique. So what did we do? We jumped him. We beat him up pretty bad too. He was sneezing pitifully while laying on the ground drained of chakra when his subordinates crashed through.

"We've," Sora started but stopped when she saw Naito," Dang it Naito!"

Doujin directed a dirty look at Neko and he was holding his temples. Sora had some dried blood on her face and a kit if sand in her hair, she stared at Tori.

"Well," I said looking at how good everyone was getting along," Doujin can you conjure up a bus to get us back to Suna?"

Doujin stard at me like I was crazy but I didn't find out if he could make a bus because our parents burst in.

"MUSHA NARA WHAT IN THE NAME OF WIND DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" My mother screamed at me.

My father, Shikamaru, was standing behind Temari and when I gave him a face that said "help me from your crazy wife" he turned around.

Sakura and Sasuke were giving Neko a high-five. Neji just patted Tori on the back when she pointed out that she had beaten up "that snobby girl over there."

Sakura knelt next to Naito and began healing him since he was kinda near death.

Temari grabbed my ear and started pulling me towards Suna- even though I told her that I tried to go back home but my crazy twin, which I didn't know I have, and his weird goons kidnapped me.

We said some good byes in Suna and then we started back through the forest to Konoha. My mother stopped being mad and went back into "mother mode."

Shikamaru gave me a look that said "don't pull that crap again."

As we glided through the trees I proudly wore my Leaf headband around my neck.

We stopped for camp at dusk. Tori, Ko, Neko, and I decided to practice climbing trees, which is harder than it looks. Neko did just fine, but Ko, Tori and I had some trouble. I was sitting on one of the lower branches while Neko was at the very top. Ko was some where in the middle while Tori ran up the trunk beside me, she slipped about half way up the tree and fell through tiny twigs that slapped at exposed skin. We ran to the ground to help her as she landed into a limp heap.

Neko was about to call her mom when Tori got up.

"Whoa I fell out of a tree and there's barely any brain dam-aageeee," Tori stuck her thumbs in her ears and waved the other fingers around," toodododolooooooooooo."

The rest of the way home was uneventful. We arrived at the gates of Konoha a day later. Naruto was at the entrance. He smiled his goofy smile to everyone- except me. When I passed he knelt down so we were about the same height.

"Please don't ever do that again," but he smiled," half of the ninjas in Konoha left to find you!"

He left to listen to Ko tell the whole retarded tale of saving Musha from the stupid Sand ninjas.

I wanted to show my parents my new technique so I called them over and I grabbed my fans. I didn't really pay much attention to where I was or where other people were. I swung my fans around and I heard a lot of yelling. When the dirt settled Ko was on the ground staring me down. Sakura went over to help him up, but when he put weight on his right leg he grimaced and fell over.

"His leg is broken," Sakura diagnosed. Ko shot one more dirty look my way then limped with the help of Naruto and Sakura to the hospital.

"Sorry!" I yelled after them.

I walked home with my father while my mother went to report to Naruto.

"I like Konoha better," I said," sand doesn't get into everything you own."

Shikamaru chuckled a little.

"So Musha," He began," where's my chaka blades."


	12. Filler Arc :

**well long time no see!!! this is the filler arc and nest time the Chunin Exams will start i'm so excited!!!! new characters to create. my friends and i have a lot of fun making up jutsus and characters. **

**DISCLAIMER: i don't own naruto but i do own some of the characters and the Michael Jackson zebra :)**

* * *

Musha pov

"Kakashi-sensei when do we get a real mission," I complained collapsing on the grass. So far the most eventful mission we have gotten so far was, well that wasn't a mission, so nope nothing fun.

"All in good time, I'll talk to the Hokage," Kakashi said. " I don't think I'll ever get used to calling Naruto the Hokage."

Sensei shook his head then quickly dodged to the side. Neji Hyuga landed in the spot where Kakashi had been standing then casually walked into the trees waving to Tori along the way. Soon afterwards Lee bounced after Neji screaming-

"I shall beat you one day worthy rival!" then he scurried after Neji.

Kakashi chuckled then announced. " Get up you three we have some serious training to do, that is if you want your C ranked mission."

All of us got up eminently, Neko being the fastest.

"Neko Uchiha reporting for duty!" she said standing up as straight as she possibly could.

"So our training what are we going to do, and it better not be cleaning more gutters!" I punctuated the sentence by poking towards Kakashi.

"No I think you three have cleaned all the gutters in Konoha," Kakashi said.

"So what is it?! Tell us!!!!" Tori screamed.

"Well before we start this dangerous and probably illegal training," Neko leaned in to catch every word Sensei was saying. " You need to visit your comrade what's wrong with you people!"

So we walked to the Hokage building avoiding more youthful hugs from Lee-sensei (Tori accepted one actually, being from his team she was pretty used to it). Finally we got to see Ko.

"Hi Ko!!!" I yelled loudly slamming the door open making him jump and drop the book that was in his hands. " Whatcha reading?"

I walked over and plucked the book out of his laps and flipped through the pages.

"Oh well uh, hi," Ko was still surprised we randomly popped up in his room and was staring at Kakashi who was looking at the books on top of a dresser (looking for porn no doubt). " I don't have any of Jiraya's pervy books alright Sensei!"

"I wasn't looking for those, I've read all of them," Kakashi said, dropping the book he had back on the dresser.

"Well this is just some dumb comic book," I declared throwing the book back at Ko. " I mean what kind of name is "Inyuasha **(lol) **and he has kitty ears!"

"Inyuasha is a dog demon!" Ko snapped.

"Okay," I ruffled his hair, which just annoyed him further. " you keep thinking that."

"Hi!!!!!" Tori waved vigorously.

"Is that a volleyball!" Neko yelled happily pointing to a ball in the corner.

"No don't touch it!" Ko yelled.

"Why it's just a ball-" Tori went over and poked it and was cut off when the innocent volleyball exploded filling the room with smoke.

"Who keeps a volleyball bomb in their room!" I shouted throwing the window open.

" Well, long story," Ko said rolling his eyes.

When the smoke was finally clear after a lot of worried workers picked in the room to see what happened we actually talked liked civilized people, kind of.

"Oh can I sign your cast!" I shouted pointing to the thick material incasing his right leg.

"I guess," Ko said.

"Awesome!" I pulled out a sharpie (because I have sharpies right next to my kunai in my pocket) and wrote "Musha" in very large letters.

"My turn!" Tori grabbed my sharpie and wrote " you look like a acorn –Tori" Ko didn't like that comment very much.

"Me next," Neko took the sharpie and after what felt like five minutes she said." I'm done!"

We all looked at his cask to see a very detailed picture of me using my fan, Tori jumping around in the background and Ko falling to the ground, holding his leg and crying, like crying like a little baby.

"How…… different," Ko said looking at the picture.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei can we go do our awesome C ranked mission that Ko will have to miss out on," Tori said.

"I guess so even though i really don't know how you are included in this team I mean you just kinda popped up but whatever," Kakashi answered and we all said good bye to an outraged Ko.

We walked through the streets of Konoha stopping for about 10 minutes while Kakashi gawked at the bookstore windows where Icha Icha books were displayed. Finally when we got through the porn district Neko asked.

"Kakashi-sensi what is our super awesome mission?" Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Well," he put his book down and the lighting got all weird and his face glowed with all the danger he could muster. " We are going to-" the lighting went back to normal and he smiled under his mask. "Pick herbs in the Nara forest."

"WHAT THE HELL!" Neko screamed making some people stare. " This is our big mission! Where's the C ranked mission! Where's the whole escorting some old fart to the land of mist where we're attacked and fight rouge ninja and kill people!"

"Uh Neko," I put my hand on her shoulder but she smacked me in the forehead and I pulled away.

"How is this preparing us for the Chunin Exams which are like 2 weeks from now! Oh My God you are the worst teacher ever!"

"Well," Kakashie said completely calm. " Since we have that out of our system lets pick some herbs."

We walked to the Nara forest with Neko grumping the whole way, occasionally hitting Tori in the forehead if she got to close.

"Now remember these herbs are for Ko so he can participate in the Chunin Exams," Kakashi reminded us. He pointed to a small area of shrubs and we started plucking herbs viciously.

Kakashi walked up a tree (ya he actually walked up it) and sat on a branch reading his book. Tori dropped her herbs and climbed up next to him.

"So which book is it?" she asked looking over his shoulder. " Ah girl on girl action, I like yaoi myself."

I shivered and went back to picking herbs. After awhile Kakashi kicked Tori of his tree and she came over to us. I was staring at the deer that walked back when a random zebra walked past. All three of us turned to see it walking through the brush.

"Michael Jackson zebra!" Tori yelled pointing to where the zebra had disappeared.

After awhile I sat on the ground bored to tears when a deer came over and sat next to me since this was the Nara forest and I'd been coming here ever since I was little.

"What's that Bambi," I asked the deer stroking its neck. " They shot your mother, that's terrible."

Neko gave me a funny look.

"Hey guys!" Tori yelled poking out of a bush even though I hadn't seen her leave. " I found this really cool place."

I looked at Kakashi who was crying over something in the book and Neko and I followed Tori through the forest. We finally arrived at a small clearing covered in yellow tape that read: DO NOT CROSS!!!!

Well let's go," I said climbing in between the tape, soon to be followed by Neko and Tori. We looked around the clearing only to find it was as boring as a British soup opera (sorry I had to say it).

"Come on guys there is nothing here," I said waving to them to follow me but Neko stopped me.

"Wait listen." She said.

We were extremely quiet and I finally heard it. In a voice that sounded very muffled and far away.

"I'll be dug out of this fucking hole when she comes oh I'll be dug out of this fucking hole when she comes," the small voice sang to the tune of "she'll be coming around the mountain."

"Hello!" I yelled loudly, dropping down to put my ear to the ground where the voice was coming from.

"I think someone is down there!" Neko said.

"Omg, forget the herbs this is our super awesome mission!" I said. " Tori you have any shovels in your scrolls?"

"Of course how else would I bury my victims- I mean maybe," Tori summoned three shovels from her scroll and handed them to us. We turned over the soil and after what felt like an hour we were in a hole so deep we had to climb the sides to get out (thanks to Neko who can dig holes like crazy). We continued to dig until the hole was so deep I thought we would fall through to America (because we're in Japan…. Right?).

"Come on guys there isn't anyone here," I said wiping my brow.

"Like hell there isn't," the voice said really close. We dug vigorously until Tori's shovel hit something that let out an "ow!"

We threw our shovels to the side and parted the dirt with our hands. What we recovered was more than disturbing. It was a head…. A loudly cussing head. He had (I'm guessing it was a guy) silver hair that was tented brown with dirt and dried blood on his chin and his whole face was covered in dirt.

"What happened to you!" I exclaimed grabbing his hair and setting him back down in the middle of us.

"I was blown up by some filthy brat!" He yelled. " I don't even now how long I've been in this hole… hey who they hell are you fuckers?"

"I'm Tori Hyuga!" Tori said waving.

"Neko Uchiha," Neko said studying his head.

"And I'm Musha Nara," I said. He suddenly whipped his eyes towards me glaring at me.

"Nara, you're that brat's kid," he tried to bite at me but I stood up away form him. " Come back here, I'll bite you're legs off."

"I didn't do anything……. yet," I said.

"Well you got a point," he said giving a thoughtful expression. " On the other hand I'LL KILL YOU!!!!!!!"

"Hey what's your name!" Tori asked completely unaware he was trying to kill me.

"I'm Hidan bitch!" he yelled at her.

"Well that was uncalled for," she said folding her arms over her chest.

"Hey guys, this 'Hidan' isn't very nice let's bury him again," Neko suggested.

We agreed and climbed out of the hole and spent another hour throwing dirt over a protesting Hidan.

Soon Kakashi came looking for us since it was getting dark.

"Hey guys did you get a lot of herbs," he asked not really paying attention.

"Uh sure," I said rubbing dirt off my face.

"Cool let's bring them to Ko," Kakashi said turning around and we followed his lead

* * *

so this was the filler episode, next chapter the Chunin Exams start!!!!! yay review do whatever i like instructive criticism


	13. CHUNIN EXAM 1

"It really is sad that Tori's team isn't entering the Chunin Exams," I told Neko while walking down a Konoha street at the break of dawn because _she_ wanted to train some more before the exams start.

"Yeah, she is a really good ninja, I think she could have made Chunin," She answered.

When we reached the Hokage Mansion we both jumped up to the side window and peered in.

"I think Ko is still asleep," I said.

"We'll just have to fix that," Neko said smirking, throwing her fist into the windowpane and drawing her hand back, which was surprisingly, uninjured.

"I don't think he'll like the broken window," I said.

"He'll get over it," she said as we crawled through the window.

Ko had heeled his broken leg in record time since it wasn't life threatening and Sakura is like the Tiger Woods of medicine (yeah I just said Tiger Woods).

Neko motioned me to grab one of Ko's Inyuahsa comics off the dresser and I did. She then went right up to Ko's left ear and I went to his right. She then held up three fingers, mouthing a count down as she slowly dropped each finger. On one we both screamed.

"WAKE UP KO!!!!!!!!!!" Ko bolted start up in bed, throwing his bedding in every which direction. Neither Neko nor myself could stop laughing at the alarmed look on his face.

"Wha-" he looked confused but spotted his clock on his bed side table.

"You guys, it's like 6 in the morning!" Ko whined diving back into his pillow.

"Oh no you don't," Neko grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back up. "Today is the Chunin Exams and I'm not letting my teammates bring down into a the hole of shame and disgrace and then get stuck and then not be able to clear the Uchiha name."

"Well, I'm glad we're appreciated," I said sitting on the side of Ko's bed putting the comic in my lap.

"Hey, my Inyuasha special edition manga!" Ko said trying to the grab the book but I held it out of reach.

"Get up or cat boy gets it!" I said.

"He is a dog demon!" he yelled in frustration but got up anyway. I finally got a good look at him and noticed he was wearing pajamas. Not just regular pajamas but PJs with teddy bears on them. Evidently Neko and Ko noticed because Neko giggled with me and Ko ran into his closet for his training outfit.

A hard object it the other side of the wall.

"Quiet down! I'm trying to sleep!" a low voice got through the wall.

"That the Hokage? Shouldn't he be up running the village or something?" I asked Neko.

"Naw," Ko called from the now tightly closed closet. " he only gets up early if there are Chunin Exam finales."

Neko put her face in her hands.

"Well my parents told me everything I need to know about the Exams," I said.

"Mine too," Neko said looking up and holding up a finger. " A, 2, Prussia, yellow, and 3.14."

"What the heck is that?" I asked, more confused than when I asked Shikamaru how Naruto became Hokage.

"The answers to the test part of the exam," she said, then Ko came out of the closet, every part of his body that was visable was covered in a thin bandage.

"Are you going as a mummy? If I knew I would have been a witch," I said.

"Oh, I'm a little accident prone so this is advance," he said blushing slightly.

We walked down the streets of Konoha, and were meet with other anxious Genin.

"You know, we have been taught nothing," I told my teammates staring at a large muscular boy that was stomping into the testing building ahead.

"I've had plenty of training from my parents," Neko said punching the air. " I even mastered an animal summoning."

"Yeah, my dad taught me a little, like some high powered jutsu," Ko said matter-of-factly.

I stopped and looked at both of them.

"I know nothing!" I quickly corrected myself. " Okay I know a little but my parents though I would become more advanced with Kakashie!"

"Well, just don't die- at least until after the forest of death, we might be able to go on without you after that," Neko said then began waking again.

"Careful," I warned walking past her. " You don't want to get fleas in the forest."

"Musha!" Neko screamed at me as I ran towards the building so I would survive until the forest of death.

"All right classsssss," Said our proctor who was definitely not the one my parents had. This one was female and her hair was graying at the roots. She had thick glasses that circled her eyes and no headband was visible on her person. "Your proctor wasss sssick ssso I'm filling in."

The proctor hissed when she pronounced her Ss and droplets of spit flew to the front row when she did. Unfortunately Ko, Neko and I were all in the front row. Well, it wasn't like we chose that spot. We came in late on account that I was being beat up by Neko for the fleas comment and were ordered to take the empty seats in front.

Neko had an angered but tamed expression on her face and Ko constantly had to wipe his face with his many bandages.

"The other proctorsss and I will passss out the tessst now," she hissed and I wiped my face when she turned to pick up a pile of papers on the desk behind her so not to be rude.

A large packet was placed in front of me and it had to be at least forty pages.

"They killed trees!! Innocent trees!" A familiar voice yelled into my ear. I turned around to see Tori sitting next to me on the ground, staring at a packet in her hands.

"Tori! I thought your team wasn't entering!" I yelled whispered at her.

"Oh they didn't but I wanted to so I just snuck in after you all," She said casually.

"Now classsss," the proctor said and I turned away from Tori to listen. "You will have 10 minutesss to complete thissss packet."

I think all the oxygen was sucked up in the room at that very moment.

NEKO'S POV

10 minutes! How am I going to do this in ten minutes!

"Ssstart now!" the proctor said clicking a stopwatch on.

I looked at the first question.

How many students are in a team of Genin?

I scribbled down 3 and moved to the next question.

How many Sanin are there?

Again I wrote three. Thinking this was odd I looked at the next question, it was three also. I looked at all the questions on the first page, they were all three. I scribbled down the answers and moved to the second page. I read the first question on page number 2.

How many Hokages have we had?

I wrote six, Oh I get it now! The answers are numbers and they are multiples of three! You multiply three with the page number and you get the answers to the whole page! This will be a piece of cake!

KO'S POV

How many Sanin? I don't know! Oh, I can't do this, I wonder if I break out in tears if they'll let me leave- wait Neko would kick my ass, oh god what will I do!

"Hey Ko, oh the answer is three," Tori popped up next to me pointing to number two.

I let out a scream and fell out of my chair onto the cool tile.

"Ssssssssshhhhhh!" the old proctor spit in my face. " No talking!"

I unwrapped some of the bandages on my arm and wiped my face down and wrote three on question two. Good, only 999,999 to go.

Musha's POV

I turned my head towards my test but my eyes wandered to Neko's paper beside me. I scribbled down the answers when she did and decided that if she thought it was right- it was right. Earlier Ko screamed and I personally think it was because of Tori whom the proctor had not yet noticed milling about which was in fact extremely odd. I guess with age her vision went bad. During the ten minutes which actually felt like an hour, about six other teams were sent out for cheating and another one because one of their teammates had fallen a sleep. I was scribbling down a 12 when the proctor called "Time issss up!"

She put the watch down on the table and proceeded to pick up the packets. Instead of handing us over to the next proctor she gave us a warning.

"Now Genin, the next challenge will be tough," her spitting Ss had disappeared and she sounded like she meant business. " For the second test you will have to," she hesitated. " Fight both of your teammates in order to go to the next round." Whispering enveloped the room. " Silence!"

Everyone went silent and I noticed light reflecting off of something hidden under her jacket.

"If you wish to leave now and spare yourself some embarrassment from either your scores or your teammates leave now!" Her voice echoed in the room and was dripping in authority. A small timid Genin in the back rose.

"I'm sorry guys," He said and ran out of the room with two other larger Genin following him. A few other teams left, but there was a whole lot of competition left. Large muscular guys dominated the room. Then the puzzle clicked together in my mind.

"Last chance," the proctor announced.

"I want to leave!" I stood up quickly knocking my chair over. Neko stared at me with death in her eyes. "I refues to fight a fellow teammate. I mean, is that even legal in the rulebook?"

Neko stood up to.

"I stand with Musha," Neko pulled Ko up also. " And so does Ko!"

Three Genin towards the back stood up also, but I didn't get a chance to see who they were because two other teams stood in front of them.

"I refuse!" echoed many times around the room until everyone was standing.

"Alright, proctors get the teams from outside. I guess you all go on," she said. "You know you bunch aren't as nearly as fun as the last group, I scared them real good." She opened her jacket and her headband gleamed in the light.

"It was an act I knew it!" Neko said pointing at her.

"You two are very bright, I expect a lot from you," she said poking a finger at us. Neko and I both smiled.

"Wipe that smile off your faces!" A voice roared from the doorframe. A large heavyset man stood there. His sleeves rolled up to his shoulders and razor stubble covered his chin. His hands were the size of shovels and on beefy finger was pointed at Team Kakashi." Lets see if you'er still smiling after a run through my forest!"


	14. chunin exam 2, part 1 confusing right?

hey people, i know i just updated like 2 seconds ago but i wrote more and there are ninja cats outside my window :) anyway i hope you like it!!

DISCLAIMER: i don't own naruto, i do have a konoha headband though :D

* * *

"Alright you little wimps!" the second proctor roared at us. " My name is Kano, and I am your second proctor!"

"That's not a proctor," Ko whispered to me. " That's a mountain!"

"Quiet! now I'll explain the object of the forest," Kano said. " Alright, this is a basic game of capture the flag. Each team of three will have a flag, a proctor will show you where your base is, the flag must stay at your base at all times, but you need to flags to go into the challenge. You must work with each other to decide who stays and who goes, it takes teamwork. Your team should be like gears, each of the teeth interlocking seamlessly with the other. Now if any of you asked your parents about the test before, they needed two scrolls, same deal. You need a red flag," he held one up. " And a blue flag," he held up a blue flag and then shoved both flags in his pocket. " Now go sign the release form, meet with your proctor and wait for the horn signaling the start of the challenge."

We walked over to a booth and filled out some paperwork.

"In case of death," I read aloud.

"Oh death, that sounds safe," Ko said nervously.

"Come on we have to be the first to the temple in the forest with two flags!" Neko said grabbing Ko and I and dragging us to our proctor.

"Hi," our proctor was a small young woman with silky hair that I would die for. " I'm Aoi, I'm your proctor!"

She smiled and gave a little wave.

"We're going to die!" Ko said suddenly.

"No we're not!" I said, slapping his back.

"Well, if you all are ready I'll show you to your base," Aoi said. She put her hands together in a sign and suddenly we were in the heart of a forest with a small blue flag tied to a stick in the middle of a clearing.

"Remember wait for the horn!" Aoi said then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

We stood there in silence for a second.

"Last one stays at base, 1, 2, 3 not it!" I shouted.

"Not it!" Neko yelled.

"Not.. crap," Ko said defeated.

"It's okay Ko, we'll be back in a jiffy!" I said, then the horn sounded and Neko and I were about to launch into the forest when a team of three landed in front of us.

"Or we might not leave at all," I said quietly.

"Hand over that blue flag!" the middle on commanded. These were some funky looking people here. They had Hidden Rock Village headbands, but they were barely visible through their hair. The one on the left was a boy whose hair was in short spikes all over his head. The girl on the right's hair was long and flowing, like tentacles or something. The boy in the middle's hair came to his shoulders and was just plain. They all had dark hair with a strange scarlet tint.

"Okay like we're really going to give you our flag," I said, popping my hip out.

"Yeah, we're not stupid," Ko added.

"I guess we'll have to force it from you," the boy in the middle said.

All of a sudden the girl's hair shot out and wrapped around Ko like thick rope.

"Can't breath very well!" he muttered out.

Neko threw a kunai at the middle boy but his hair flung in its path and the kunai crumpled into a lump of metal.

"That isn't good," I said. Then something harp pierced the flesh on my arm. Spiky head was shooting spikes from his head; his hair was acting like a weapon.

"What is up with these freaks?" I shouted. The boy shot more spikes at me, which I dodged, barely, but I dodged it. I got my fans out and swept them up blowing debris up in his face. That just made him angry and shot more spikes towards me.

"This'll be fun," I said smiling.

NEKO'S POV

"I think you put a little too much hairspray in your hair," I told the boy. He smiled and his hair grew about two feet in length, it surrounded him ready to spring in front of an attack. I tried a couple more kunai but found that futile. I wonder if something could cut through his hair, if I have something sharp enough. I took a rather large shuriken from my back that my father had given me, and I hurled it at the boy. His hair cocooned him and the shuriken bounced off.

I had fairly good chakra control that I gotten from my mother. Though I hadn't yet mastered the technique I focused my chakra to my right hand and charged at the boy. His hair surrounded him yet again and my fist did nothing to his hair, well except maybe break a few bones! I bounced back and held my hand to my body. I thought past the pain and tried to think up a plan. If his hair surrounded him like that all the time he probably couldn't see, but I wouldn't be able to land a punch that would break something as hard as Musha's head.

I didn't have much time to think because the boy decided to go on offense. His hair went up into large spikes, kind of like the other boy but these were dangerously sharp. He cocooned himself again with spikes poking out and hurled himself at me. I threw myself to the side and got a deep scratch on my left leg. I noticed that his hair covered every inch of his body, completely blocking him off from the enemy and vice versa.

Then I got it. I backed up, wincing slightly from the pain in my leg. I got my hands into a sign and focused my chakra. I brought two fingers to the side of my mouth and watched as a large column of fire flew from my mouth to the trapped enemy. I shut off the fire supply and eventually he had to open his hair after being cooked for a couple of seconds. I'm guessing that his chakra was what made his hair hard because when he became unfocused his hair started to burn.

I smiled, and landed a bunch on his jaw, mindful of the fire. He went out like a light. I looked through his things but didn't find the flag; one of his teammates had it…

KO'S POV

I think I screamed. I'm not sure, I hope I didn't but I'm pretty sure I did. I didn't know hair could move, or have such a vice grip. I tried removing my hands to do some kind of hand sign but I couldn't move them an inch. I looked at the girl who smiled and the hair's grip tightened.

"Byakugan!" I said while turning it on. I looked at the girl's hair, she was charging it with her own chakra and moving it with her chakra. Since my bloodline (the Hyuga part) has an advantage over chakra, I focused chakra to my hand, which is very hard by the way! I managed enough chakra to cut off the chakra supply to a section of the hair, at least the part that was by my hands. The hair fell to the ground cut by my super awesome power!!! Okay… that was a little much. With my hands more free, I ran them up eventually freeing myself completely. The girl, shocked, looked at her hair, but forced what was left of it to attack me. I slipped through two tendrils that tried to wrap around my neck.

"I think gentle fist will finish her off," I decided charging up my palms. I ran at her jumping, dodging, ducking around thick moving ropes trying to choke the life out of me. Finally I managed to get to an open part. I stepped over a tendril and punched my flat hand out hitting the tips of my fingers on a chakra point near her heart. The hair fell to the ground shrinking back to regular size, but id didn't stop. I punched chakra point after chakra point. She couldn't do anything to dodge, and finally collapsed. I wiped my brow, now to find the flag. It wasn't in any of her bags or pockets, so it must be on one of her teammates.

MUSHA'S POV

"Does this mean we can't be friends?" I asked jumping out of the way of incoming spikes, throwing my fan around to send it into the bark of a near by tree. I charged at him, slipping in and out of the paths of certain spikes. When I was within range, I jumped up and managed a kick to his face. I landed while he stumbled backwards. When he finally got balanced he looked at me and his face grew red. He clinched his fists and furrowed his brow and the hair spikes grew and finally launched off of his head. I jumped out of the way but it followed me. I was running around in a circle when I dropped to the ground and the spikes flew past. I got up and ran after them. I swung one fan and managed to take one spike out of commission but four others remained. They made a sharp u turn and came at me. I turned around and ran around my teammates. I looked at my enemy and saw he was watching the spikes, as if he was controlling them. He can only send them where he can see. I smiled and ran into dark trees where there were shadows to cloak myself. I jumped into a tree and the spikes flew past then went back to the clearing.

I put my hands in a sign and whispered "Shadow Possession justu," under my breath. My shadow glided through the dark spaces, I painstakingly guided it around the edge of the clearing then got it to come up on spike head from behind and I caught him. I smirked, but this jutsu was taking up to much chakra. I walked out of the trees and spike head walked towards me. I stopped when he was right beside a spike that lay useless on the ground. I grabbed the air and he grabbed the spike. After a couple of practice swings I threw my arm out and the spike flew across the tree line.

"Dang your strong," I commented. Then Spike head started trying to resist my jutsu when he found out my plan. I couldn't hold it for much longer. Sweat rolled into my eyes and I had to wipe it away. I tried making him walk to another spike but he refused to move. Then he broke free, and I collapsed on the ground panting. He raised his spikes again and used his hands to signal where he wanted them to strike. Where I was. A spike hurtled towards me and in an odd burst of strength I kicked it and it shattered into small pieces that turned into small pieces of hair. I guess I was wearing down on his chakra making his weapons weaker. I stood, wobbled a bit but I was standing. I walked right up to the guy who looked a little tired and punched right in the face. He fell to the ground and made a loud thud.

I took a small break and noticed that Ko and Neko had their opponents knocked out also. I looked through spike head's pockets and found the team's red flag.

"Come one guys!" I called holding up the flag. Ko grabbed the blue one and we started for the temple.

"That didn't take long at all, thanks to my super awesome ninja skills," Neko said, laughing towards then end.

"Yeah, I hope I don't have to fight anyone for a while," I said. We all agreed.

* * *

don't worry, a ton more fights to come :D


	15. Author's Note IMPORTANT!

Alright to tell you the truth I don't see this story going any where and unless I have a bunch of people (meaning not just Alex) saying they want it continued I'm going to abort it because I don't like it anymore, believe me I have ideas for future chapters but I'm not going to sit down and write them when I could be writing something that actually earned a little bit of respect (are you understanding me here?)

so in short I'm going to discontinue Musha unless people (not including Alex) want me to write more, there you have it. And now the ninja cats come...


End file.
